The Battle of Angels and Fairies
by Jenny1751
Summary: Lucy faces her dark past as she and some other members of the guild fight a dark guild. What will be their reaction when they find out that Lucy wasn't an only child and that she had three sisters and a twin brother who would do everything to protect her? Slight NaLu.
1. Rayless Vile

Lucy Hearthphilia sat in front of the bar of the famous guild, "Fairy Tail", after doing a long and tiring job. She was now chatting with Mira, Lisanna, and Levy. Erza ate her strawberry cake, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Juvia watched Gray, Cana drank beer straight from the barrel with Macao and Wakaba beside her, Laxus, the Raijinshuu, Gajeel, and Panther lily were at the second floor of the guild minding their own business, Alzack and Bisca were spending some time with Asuka, and Elfman kept ranting on things about being a "man". Yes, it was just another ordinary day at the guild. It was already nightfall, and most of the guild members had already left. But then, the master came out of his office and stood at the bar, calling everyone's attention.

"What's wrong master?" Mirajane asked. He simply ignored her and started explaining.

"The council-" he was however cut off, by none other than Team Natsu.

"It was Natsu's fault! He did it!" Gray yelled.

"What?" Natsu looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, blame him! Not the whole team!" Lucy shouted.

"Not you too, Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"Master! I'm sorry!" Erza fell to her knees and bowed at the wizard saint in shame. "I wasn't able to stop Natsu in time! So please forgive us for destroying the entire city of Hargeon!"

"Wait, I didn't say any- YOU DESTROYED THE ENTIRE CITY OF HARGEON?" The master shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, dear." Mira smiled at them.

"It was Natsu's fault!" Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"It was their fault too!" Natsu defended himself.

"Aye!"

"Forgive us!" Erza yelled, still on her knees.

"Wait a minute! I haven't heard of this yet!" The master said feeling like breaking down into tears after finding out what they did.

"Y-you haven't?" they sweat dropped.

"No!"

". . ."

"It would be best if you were to forget everything we had said." Erza was back to her feet again, regaining her usual calm and confident expression. They sweat dropped.

"Fine. I will forget about it for now." The master replied.

"You will?" the whole guild shouted in shock.

"You will?" Erza shouted after them. But she immediately regained her initial behavior. "I-I mean, thank you master. It will not happen again."

"But only because I want you to do me a favor." he said. All the attention was back on him; even Cana had stopped drinking to see what was going on.

"The Council has sent us a very special job. Do this . . . "The master started explaining. "And the guild would be given 20 million jewels!" his eyes started to shine at the thought of the huge reward.

"20 million jewels?" they yelled in shock. Indeed, it was a really high reward.

"The ones who will be going are Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia, and Gajeel. Each one of you will be given 500,000 jewels after completing this mission."

"Fine with me!" Natsu yelled.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Gray said.

"It does have a pretty high reward." Lucy commented.

"As you wish, master." Erza replied.

"Why not?" Mira said to her siblings who only smiled in reply.

"If it wasn't for the reward money, I wouldn't be going." Laxus said.

Gajeel only 'hmph'-ed and then said: "I won't be enjoying this since I'd have to work with a bunch of idiots."

Juvia, on the other hand, was only glad that she would be with her beloved Gray-sama.

The master grinned that they would happily go on the mission. Other than that, the guild would still have 15 million jewels after giving them their share.

"Well then, come with me to my office." He said leading them the way. When they were all inside, he started explaining the mission to them.

"A dark guild from another country is reported to be entering Fiore. They are said to be a very dangerous guild and there had been dark rumors about them. In order to prevent any chaos from disrupting, the council had requested a guild to take it down and have its master sent to them." he explained. "The guild's master is very mysterious. I've heard that he was a very powerful mage but no one knows what kind of magic he uses. He appears to never fight anyone no matter what, therefore concealing the identity of his magical power."

"That's strange." Gray said. "Then how come you don't just capture him? He never uses his magic or fight back, after all."

"He has very powerful bodyguards."

"Body guards?" Happy asked.

"So they're like Laxus and the Raijinshuu?" Natsu asked.

"Well, yes. But I hear they are much more stronger than those three. There are rumors about that group. They call themselves: 'The Family of Malevolence'."

"Family of Malevolence?" Gajeel wondered out loud.

"Yes, they are very similar to the 7 kin of Purgatory. But they are much more sinister." The master's eyes darkened. "That guild started traveling around the world for the past 5 years and wherever they go the Family of Malevolence would cause chaos. They destroyed homes, caused countless people to suffer and die, stole, and I hear they've been so close to ruling a country 5 years ago. But the master had gotten bored and then decided to leave that kingdom."

"How terrible!" Lucy said.

"The rumors about those body guards are a bit odd. The leader of the Family of Malevolence is said to be called the 'Dark Angel' or simply 'Angel' for short."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Well, she is said to be: 'The woman with the body of a human and the soul of an angel'." The master said as he started telling them the rumors. "'Make her angry and she will send you to God's judgment', 'The Angel of death and corruption, she follows the orders of her master who has a soul of a demon', 'Angelic looks and angelic powers, but she has a demonic heart.', 'She would make you experience your worst nightmare'."

"She sounds pretty strong." Natsu said.

"What about the others?" Erza asked.

"Well, let's see . . . 'The underlings of the Dark Angel', they are known as 'Robust', 'Rapid', and 'Enigma'."

"What's with those names?" Laxus asked.

"Robust, Rapid, and Enigma . . ." Lucy recited. "Strength, Speed, and Mystery?"

"Yes. 'Chaos will reign wherever they go',' 'They are the subordinate of Death', 'If you see them, you won't be living any longer', 'The signs of Death'."

"They're feared that much?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, they are."

"So you think that we can take them down?" Mira asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, what's the name of their guild, master?" Mira asked, curious.

"I believe it was called the Rayless Vile." he said. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. The Rayless Vile. She knew that guild.

"Anyways, your mission will start in two days 6 am sharp. Be at the guild by 6 or don't be here at all!" he told them.

"Oh, and this is the last time I should ever hear of this, I don't want to hear any trouble of who wants to go and who doesn't." he added while yelling before having them leave his office. The guild members started talking about the job request and how high the reward money was.

"Man, imagine what we can buy with that kind of money!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye, Sir! We can buy a lot of fish!" Happy said.

"You weren't mentioned. So you won't get the 500 grand." Gray deadpanned and Happy started sulking in a corner. This caused another fight to break between Natsu and Gray.

"I could buy a new set of armor!" Erza said to herself, not noticing the two who were quarreling behind her.

They were all excited about the mission except for Lucy. The Rayless Vile was an incredibly dangerous guild. More than any of them could imagine.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira suddenly asked, making her flinch. "You've been awfully quiet. Is there something wrong? Aren't you excited about the job?"

"Ah, of course I am, Mira-san!" she said with a radiating smile. A radiating yet forced smile. "Ah, I gotta go. I just remembered that there was a new bookstore in town and I wanted to check it out. Well, see you tomorrow!" she said waving goodbye and ran out of the guild.

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Lucy!" Mira called out at her blonde friend's retreating figure.

As soon as the guild was out of sight, Lucy sat on a bench at the park. Her eyes were still wide on shock. She couldn't believe it. After all these years, she didn't think that she'd ever come across that guild again. Ever since that incident . . .

Suddenly Lucy remembered three blonde girls and one blonde boy from her childhood. She covered her face with her hands. No, she had to be strong. She needed to move on. She slowly recalled a short memory from when she was still a child.

FLASHBACK

_Lucy was running down the halls of a great mansion. She was looking for some people and she wanted to find them quick. She ran faster and stopped in front of a wooden double-door room. She opened it and saw three older blonde girls and a blonde boy who was the same age as her. The room was very big and had a lot of space, but there were only a few chairs and a couch inside. And at one side of the room, there was a big classical piano._

_"Ah, Lucy. You're awake." The eldest of the group, a tall young woman, said. She was wearing a plain white gown that reached above her ankles and matching white high heeled shoes. On her head was a tiara with diamonds. It looked like she was reading a book before Lucy entered. The second eldest, who was 15, was wearing a pink and purple frilly gown that was long and it didn't reveal her shoes, she was also holding a pink fan and her hair was tied with matching pink ribbons._

_"Why are you wearing those clothes?" she asked pointing at her dress with the fan. Lucy looked at her clothes. It was a black dress with dark blue laces that reached below her knees. She was wearing blue shoes with white socks and her hair was tied up to the side with a blue ribbon. Lucy looked up to the older girl with confused eyes. That was when the third blonde girl stepped in the conversation. She was wearing a plain black dress with her hair held back with a matching black hairband. Her dress only reached her knees and revealed her black combat boots. She was almost as tall as the second girl so it's unbelievable to know that she's only twelve._

_"I picked it out for her. As I thought, it really suits ya, Luce!" she said patting Lucy's head. The 15 year-old girl got annoyed and smacked her in the head. "Don't turn her into a gothic bitch like you!" she shouted. The girl rubbed her head and glared at the older woman._

_"What'd you call me?"_

_"Stop it." the blonde boy spoke up. Unlike the four girls, he was dressed in a rather casual kind of attire. He was wearing blue shorts and a plain black t-shirt. His hair was messy and ruffled and his hands were in his pocket. He was 10 years old, the same age as Lucy._

_"The both of you should really stop fighting already. Especially so early in the morning." he said._

_"I agree with Lucas. Jade, Joan, the two of you should really stop fighting." the eldest of them said. _

_"Well, I understand the clothing but what's with the way your hair is tied?" the girl with the fan, whose name is Jade asked confused. Joan shrugged._

_"Ah, well . . ." eyes were on Lucas. They all had a look of confusion on their faces. Lucas shrugged._

_"She asked me to tie her hair and, well . . . that's the best I can do." he replied. Jade groaned and the eldest girl slapped her forehead._

_"I think its fine though." Lucy said._

_"Yeah, it saves the trouble." Joan added. Lea got more annoyed and looked at the woman older than her. But she simply shrugged._

_"Well, I must say that her taste in fashion is a bit odd, but you must admit that she's not the only one in here who's . . . well, weird."_

_Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, Jade, you're weird cause you dress like a clown."_

_"I do not!" Jade yelled at him._

_They began to laugh._

_"Like I said, you're not the only one." she repeated._

_And they all started to laugh again, this time, with Jade joining along._

END FLASHBACK

Lucy smiled sadly. Those were some of the greatest days of her childhood. She had so many happy memories with them, yet remembering those happy memories was so painful. She remembered the woman whole-heartedly. Leila. She had smiled, but then frowned at another memory.

Rayless Vile. Lucy frowned as she remembered the name. 'Don't worry you guys, I will . . .' she thought as she stood up. 'Along with everyone else, I will . . .' She felt tears form in her eyes as remembered the four of them. How she missed them so much. Rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times to keep her tears from falling, she left.

Instead of going home, she headed towards the library she had told Mira about, unaware of the unwanted visitors that were currently at her apartment.


	2. Mission Start

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy were at Lucy's apartment, waiting for her return. She had left them at the guild and they wanted to talk to her about the mission tomorrow. Currently, Natsu was eating some of Plue's candy, Happy was munching on a fish, Gray was reading Lucy's manuscript, and Erza was enjoying a slice of cake she had found on Lucy's fridge.

"Where is she, already? We've been here for hours!" Natsu complained.

"We've only been here for around fifteen minutes, Natsu." Happy told him.

"But, still!" he whined.

"Be patient, Natsu." Erza told him.

"Yeah, just do something to entertain yourself." Gray told him.

Natsu decided to follow his advice and started going through Lucy's things. He didn't find anything that could entertain him until after a few minutes later, after looking under the bed. He found a metal heart-shaped box that was pink on top but violet on the bottom. It was designed with a red ribbon. It was locked with a light blue lock. He shook it and heard something inside of it. The box wasn't that heavy so he could tell that whatever was in it must be small. The others noticed what he found and walked up next to him. They stared at the box in confusion.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"It's a box, ice freak, can't you tell?" Natsu replied.

"Shut up you two." Erza ordered. "Natsu open it."

"Can't. It's locked." he said. "Want me to melt it?"

"No, wait. I think I know where the key is!" Happy told them and flew towards Lucy's desk. He came back to them with a blue key with a light blue ribbon tie around it and a light blue pearl at its handle. "I found it while I was looking through her stuff the other day!"

"Good job, Happy!" Natsu said as he took the key from his best friend and started unlocking the box.

"Hurry up, Natsu!"

"Yes, hurry, before Lucy gets back and we may never know its contents." Erza told him.

"Give me a minu- ah!" he said as he got the lock open. They huddled next to Natsu to see what was in it. They found a golden heart-shaped locket with a diamond on top of it. There was also a piece of paper with something written on it and a photo. Erza took the piece of paper while Gray took the picture and Natsu took the locket and they each started to observe the items.

"Who are these? One of them is probably Lucy." Gray said, showing them the picture. It was picture of five blondes. Four girls and one boy. One of them was wearing a white dress and had her hand extended to the side of the picture which probably meant that she was holding the camera out to take a picture. At the background, two of the girls were pinching each other's cheeks, and the two younger kids were beside the woman wearing the white dress. Erza, Happy, and Natsu gave a confused look. The Erza spoke.

"It seems this is a present." Erza said. "'Happy Birthday, Lucy. Remember to always take care of yourself. Signed Leila, Jade, Joan, and Lucas.' it says here."

"Leila? You mean her mother?" Gray asked.

"I suppose so." Erza told him.

"And I'm guessing the other guys in this picture are Lucas, Jade and Joan?" Gray concluded.

"Most likely." Erza said. Suddenly, Natsu's nose suddenly twitched and he snapped his head towards the door.

"Lucy's here!" Natsu snatched the photo and the paper from their hands before the two could even process his words and shoved it in the box and locked it. Happy returned the key to where he found it and they got back to what they were doing earlier. Happy munching on some fish, Natsu eating Plue's candy, Gray reading Lucy's manuscript and Erza eating some cake.

Lucy had shouted at them and noticed their strange behavior. Especially Erza's. Since she was bad at acting, she wasn't any good at lying either. Thankfully, she decided to ignore it. They did the same thing the night after and were, again, lucky enough that Lucy didn't find out. They found a teddy bear and a heart-shaped pillow with the words 'Happy Birthday' sewn into it.

"Looks like those other blondes like to give her gifts on her birthday." Gray commented.

"I wonder about their relationship though." Erza said, voicing her thoughts as she stared at the teddy bear. "Well, that Leila person must be her mother, but what about the other three?"

"Lucas, Jade, and Joan." Gray reminded her.

"Maybe their her friends when she was a kid or something." Natsu suggested.

"Childhood friends?" Gray asked. "It's possible."

Erza only nodded. She didn't tell them what was really bugging her. But, Lucy looked really happy at that photo from that box they had found the other day. They seemed really close, excluding the other two girls who seemed to be fighting at the background. If she was so happy with them, then why did she leave them? Lucy isn't really the type of person to leave some people who she really cares about for her own personal gain, even though it was her long time dream to become a mage.

Erza has known Lucy for a long time and she just knew she wasn't that type of person. Since she prefers to be with their team instead of going solo. She was already strong enough. Because if she did go solo, she'd have no problem with her rent. Moreover, she'd be able to buy all the books and clothes she wanted. But she still stays with their team.

Erza just can't help wondering. What could have possibly caused Lucy to leave them? Or rather, was she really the one who left? Or was she the one who was left behind?

* * *

At the day of the mission, Lucy wasn't at the guild yet and they were going to leave in a few minutes. So they sent Natsu to go after her. But when he got to her apartment, Natsu saw Lucy holding the golden locket sniffing.

Was she crying? Natsu wondered. He knocked at the window which was locked and Lucy quickly wiped her eyes with her hand before turning around to face him. She opened the window to let him in.

"Hey Natsu, I was just on my way to the guild." she said smiling at him. If Natsu didn't hear her crying a while ago, he wouldn't have thought that she was forcing that smile. She looked so happy right then that no one would ever have thought that anything was wrong.

* * *

Lucy grabbed her suitcase and shoved the locket in her pocket, and then she looked at Natsu. "Well, let's go!"

"No way, I'm teaming up with you again, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu, don't cause any trouble!" Lucy told him.

"Oh, dear." Mira said.

"Natsu, that's enough!" Erza yelled.

"E-Erza! Calm down!" Gray told her.

"Gray-sama is so brave!" Juvia swooned.

"Natsu! Be a man and talk with your fists!" Elfman yelled.

"Elf-nii-chan! Don't encourage him!" Lisanna told her brother.

"I can't believe I have to work with these idiots." Laxus whispered to himself.

"Th-this will be very troublesome." Panther lily sweat dropped.

"Aye. You're tagging along too, Lily?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. It does seem interesting." Just then, the master appeared and sighed at the sight of them fighting.

"Enough!" he shouted and they were immediately silenced. He then showed them some kind of box with a strange symbol on it before explaining. "This box is a magical item. It will transport you to the outskirts of Fiore where the dark guild is reported to be found. When you get there, look for them immediately! You cannot afford to waste any time! Just like what you're doing right now. Now get that dark guild!" The master then threw the box at them and it glowed. In a blink of an eye, a magic circle appeared and they were gone, leaving the master in front of the guild.

* * *

They were transported to a cabin in a forest at the outskirts of Fiore. They landed on top of each other which annoyed them, especially Laxus who was at the bottom. Erza, on the other hand was at the top of the pile sitting on them.

"Get off of me!" Laxus yelled.

"Erza, can you please stand up?" Mira asked.

"Ah, sorry." They somehow managed to get up without fighting and Erza immediately took charge.

"Well, let's get going then. We'll split up to cover more ground." And with that, they formed teams. Laxus, Gajeel, and Panther Lily's team were the first team to leave. Followed by the Take Over siblings' team. Gray, Erza, and Juvia were a team. And lastly, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy's team.

Lucy was doing a good job pretending everything was fine, but of course Natsu knew she was just pretending. She was doing a good job too. Happy was currently talking to her about fish and Lucy silently paid attention. Until,

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you sniff them out? So we can find them faster. I bet that's what Gajeel is doing right now." Lucy asked. Natsu stopped at his tracks.

"Why didn't I think of that? That metal bastard is probably near that guild already!" Natsu sniffed the air and then dragged his two companions to where he believes the dark guild is at.

'Idiot . . .' Lucy thought, trying hard not to giggle.

* * *

At around the same time, Laxus, Gajeel, and Panther Lily were still wandering at the woods until Laxus spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you just use that nose of yours to track the guys were after?" Laxus suddenly asked. Gajeel froze for a moment.

"Why the hell didn't you think of that earlier?" Gajeel yelled at him. "Salamander's probably near those guys already! I won't get to beat anything up!" he sniffed the air and ran to a direction with Panther Lily in tow. Laxus scoffed.

"Idiots . . ." he mumbled to himself before following them.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Happy got to a clearing and saw a great big mansion. They also saw Gajeel, Laxus and Panther Lily. Natsu and Gajeel scoffed.

"Oi, I was her first, tin can!" Natsu yelled.

"No, I was, flame brain!" Gajeel yelled back.

Laxus and Lucy sweat dropped at the two. "Idiots . . . " the said in unison, and stared at each other in confusion.

"He didn't think of sniffing them out, either?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who suggested it. You too?"

"Yep."

"Idiots . . ." they said in unison once again and they started to watch the two arguing dragon slayers again. They didn't seem to have heard their conversation. But their two feline companions sure did. Panther Lily and Happy stared at them.

"Since when did they get along?" Happy asked.

"Just now it seems." Panther Lily concluded. It seems that they could have gotten along the whole time they knew each other. Laxus always wanted a little sister when he was a kid, but he stopped dreaming when he figured there wasn't a chance of that happening anymore. And Lucy had gotten along with someone like him when she was a child.

"Oi, Lucy let's get going!" Natsu grabbed her and Happy and ran towards the mansion.

"Oi, Laxus! Move your lazy ass already!" Gajeel said running after him with Panther Lily.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Oi!" Laxus called after Gajeel.

"This isn't a competition, you know!" they said in unison.

"Of course it is!" Gajeel and Natsu replied also in unison running faster.

"Aye!" Happy said.

* * *

Erza and her team were still wandering in the forest until Juvia spoke up.

"Um . . . Wouldn't it have been easier if we had made Natsu and Gajeel-kun tracks them with their sense of smell?" Juvia asked. The two mages stopped in their tracks.

"Dammit! Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Gray yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy. It would have saved us the trouble! Please punch me!" she told Juvia who sweat dropped.

"Why don't we head back to the cabin first?" she suggested. Erza nodded.

"Yes we should." After saying that, there was a silence.

"Which way was the cabin again?" Gray asked.

"I think it was . . . " Erza said.

"That way!" they all said in unison and pointing at different directions.

"Oh, boy." Gray mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry," Erza told them. "I'm sure Lucy has a map, don't you, Lucy?" she asked looking around for the blonde mage who wasn't there. Her two companions sweat dropped.

"Eh? Lucy?"

"Lucy is with Natsu." Juvia informed her.

"DAMMIT!" Erza said remembering.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mira's team . . . . Well, they weren't doing any better than Erza's.

"Oh, dear . . ." Mira said. "We appear to be lost." She said turning to her siblings.

"Real men don't get lost!" Elfman yelled.

"Elf-nii-chan . . ."

"Well, we're bound to come across something if we just keep going. So let's just move it." Mira told them. They simply nodded since they don't have any other choice.

"Alright, let's go!" Mira said walking to a random direction.

"To where exactly?" Lisanna asked sighing before following her two older siblings.

* * *

Unknown to a certain blonde stellar mage, her spirits are talking about her and the mission. Loke had explained it to the other spirits and he had also noticed Lucy's strange behavior and told them about it. It didn't affect them much, but it had shocked Aquarius, Capricorn, and Cancer.

"Rayless Vile?" Capricorn repeated.

"This can't be good, ebi~" Cancer commented.

"You bet it can't" Aquarius snorted.

"What do . . ." Gemi started.

"You mean?" Mini finished. Their mood darkened, but Aquarius managed to answer their question.

"Let's just say our _master_, will be recalling something horrible." Aquarius told them.


	3. Getting separated

**Chapter 3 ! Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own FT.**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Laxus, Panther Lily, and Happy entered the mansion, but as soon as they entered, the double-doors disappeared.

"Huh? What the hell?" Natsu said turning around to find the doors they had entered through gone.

"We're trapped?" Happy asked.

"I don't think so." Panther Lily pointed at something.

They looked around and found the first room they got into really strange. They entered a room that had no furniture, only 13 different doors. There were 4 doors on each side of the room, and five were in front of them. The room's walls, floor and ceiling was the same color. Black. The doors on the other hand were Purple. There was also some sort of malicious aura in the room.

"Well, what do we do?" Panther Lily asked.

"Go through one of the doors? Not like we have a choice." Laxus told them.

"Maybe it'll be best if we stick together." Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu and Gajeel yelled in unison and then they glared at each other.

"No way am I staying with this guy!" Natsu told her.

"Yeah, Bunny-girl! Salamander here and I agreed to never team up ever again!" Gajeel yelled.

"B-but . . ." Lucy started, but she was cut off.

"Oi, we don't know who we're dealing with here. I think she's right." Laxus told them.

"No way, man!" Natsu said before opening a door, inside it was a dark hallway. Despite the lack of lights, he ran inside it. "I'll beat up that whole guild all by myself!" he told them.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy called before running after him.

"Idiot . . ." Laxus said.

"That's Natsu for you." Happy told them.

"Well, let's follow him before he gets in trouble." But before they could react, the door Natsu and Lucy entered closed and disappeared.

"O-oi!" Gajeel ran after it but couldn't do anything to stop it from disappearing. "The hell?"

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy called after them.

"It disappeared." Panther Lily said. "Similar to the double doors that we entered through."

"So when the door's been opened, once it closes it disappears." Laxus concluded. "This'll be a problem."  
"Yes, indeed." Panther Lily nodded. "I suggest we simply enter another door and hope that we somehow bump into them."

"What! But there's no way we can bump into them by chance!" Gajeel told them.

"Aye! Who knows how big this place is!"

"We don't have a choice now, do we?" Laxus deadpanned which caused Gajeel to groan.

"Fine." He grumbled before kicking one of the doors open and entered it. It was another hallway. The others followed him.

They all had the same thoughts in their heads. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

What they didn't know is that as soon as they left the room, it started to change colors. The color of the walls, floor and the doors changed. And where those doors lead to had also changed. They were now in a maze that could be impossible to get out of.

* * *

Lucy ran after Natsu as fast as she can. Though considering Natsu's speed, it was impossible for her to catch up.

"Natsu!" she called out and Natsu immediately stopped running and looked behind him. When Lucy finally caught up to him, she fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Lucy? Where are the others?" Natsu asked looking behind her. Lucy looked behind her too and saw that the others were indeed not behind her.

"They were . . . just behind me . . . a moment ago." Lucy told him, still trying to catch her breath. Natsu stared at her for a moment.

"Geez, you were so slow and you're already this tired?"

"Shut up! You were too fast!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lucy stood up and the golden necklace fell from her pocket without her noticing.

"Well, let's get going then."

"Ah, Luc-"

"Come on, Natsu." Lucy walked forward. Natsu blinked and picked the necklace up and shoved it into his pocket, deciding to give it to her later.

"Hey, wait up Luce!"

"Oh, so now you're so slow?" she mocked.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Erza, we've been walking for some time now." Gray told the ex-quip mage.

"Yes, and Juvia sees no sign of anyone." Juvia told her.

"Be patient!" Erza yelled at them. They stepped back in fear of what might happen to them in the hands of the mighty titania. "We'll be able to find _something _sooner or later."

Just then, they heard something from the bushes. They got into their battle stance and prepared for an enemy's attack. But instead of an enemy, Lisanna fell out of the bushes with Mira right behind her.

"Ow . . ."

"Lisanna, are you alright?" Mira asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Men don't get hurt!" Elfman yelled.

"Shut it, Elf-nii-chan."

They noticed Erza and the others staring at them and were relieved.

"See? I told you we were bound to bump into one of them! Luck is at our side today!" Mira said.

"Men are always right!"

"It was pure luck Mira-nee." Lisanna smiled at her sister. Then, Erza decided to speak up.

"Mira, have you seen the others? More importantly, Natsu?" Erza asked, eager to get the answer. Mira simply sighed.

"No. We got lost and were just lucky to bump into you guys."

"Well, let's get going and find everyone." Gray told them.

"I agree. We cannot afford to waste any time." Erza agreed.

"Does any of you know where the cabin is? Juvia thinks they might be there." Juvia asked the Take Over siblings. Mira smiled at her.

"Oh my, weren't you listening?" Mira asked. "Of course we don't know where the cabin is. We were lost after all." They immediately fell from their places, her siblings just sweat dropped.

"Mira-nee . . ."

"D-don't smile like that if you don't know." Gray told her.

"Well, we'll just depend on luck for now. So let's go." Erza said heading towards a random direction as the others followed her.

* * *

"Natsu! I'm tired!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Carry me?"

"No way. Just summon that clock-thing."

"I can't."

"Well then, just bear with it."

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"We're headed somewhere." Natsu told her and she immediately groaned.

"I knew it." Lucy shook her head. "We're lost."

"We're not lost!"

"Do you know where we're headed to?"

"We're headed to where the master of that dark guild is!"

"Natsu-" she was cut off when she noticed that there were now two hallways in front of them. They stopped to decide which path to take.

"You go first." Natsu told her.

"No, you go."

"No way, you'll blame me if we headed the wrong way."

"Shut up and use that scent of yours to figure out which path to take!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh man, I forgot that I could do that!" Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu sniffed the air. After doing so, he headed towards the right hallway. "C'mon!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

* * *

Unknown to them, Rayless Vile's guild master was currently watching them from a surveillance room. Cameras were placed all around the mansion so he knew what was going on in each room. He also casted a spell on the mansion which makes it ten times bigger in the inside than it was in the outside.

"Well, well, what do you know?" The guild master smirked. "After all these years, we meet again." He said staring at Lucy and Natsu. His gaze then shifted to Gajeel, Laxus, Happy, and Panther Lily.

"We've also heard that 6 other mages are in pursuit of our guild." A feminine voice spoke. The guild master turned to face four hooded figures.

"Shall we get rid of them?" A male voice spoke next.

"Let the 6 other mages in first. Then you can have fun with them." He said with a devious grin.

The four figures bowed before leaving the room. And the master faced back to the monitors. "Let's see, how much you've changed these past few years." He said watching Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**RnR!**


	4. Hooded Figure

Erza and the others wandered off the woods again. Having no idea where their headed to.

"Geez, where are they?" Gray complained.

"Juvia is staring to get tired. Shouldn't we take a break?" Juvia complained.

"I'm a bit tired too." Lisanna nodded.

"We can't. For all we know, they could be fighting the dark guild already." Mira sighed.

Erza sat down to take a break and she started to think of a way to find her teammates. They could be anywhere by now. And they've been running aimlessly for some time now, and they still haven't found any sign of their team mates. Where could they be?

As she thought up of a plan she suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. Everyone else seemed to have heard it as well, since they were all in their battle stances already. Suddenly, an arrow was shot to them and missed Erza by only inches.

"Wh-what was that?" Lisanna felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead as she saw the arrow nearly hit Erza.

They turned around to see a hooded figure of a man on top of a branch of a tall tree. He was a tall man wearing a cloak that covered his whole body. And his whole face was currently shadowed by the hood. Suddenly the figure started running away from them.

"Oi! Get back here!" Gray yelled, running after him.

"If you are a man, then don't run away!"

"After him!" Erza ordered, and soon, they were all in pursuit of the hooded figure who they believed is their enemy.

"Don't let him get away!" Mira said as she started to run faster. The others also started to quicken their pace.

Lisanna transformed into a bird and managed to catch up with him. But as she was about to grab him, he ran faster and got away from her reach. They all tried everything to catch up with the mysterious man but he would somehow manage to get away from them. That was until he disappeared into a clearing. They found themselves in front of a big mansion with the man nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" Mira asked looking around.

"He disappeared." Erza whispered.

"C'mon! Maybe he's in that mansion!" Gray yelled running towards the double doors with Elfman and Lisanna in tow.

"Wait! Stop!" Erza tried to stop them, but they had already entered the mansion and the double doors were closed with a bang.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called after him.

"Let's go after them, you two." Mira said and they both nodded.

What happened to them was the same as what happened to Natsu and the others. But Gray, Elfman, and Lisanna entered a room with yellow walls and a blue tiled floor with wooden doors. And Erza, Mira, and Juvia entered a room with white walls and a red floor with blue doors. Also, when they entered and left the room, once the doors were closed, it disappeared.

* * *

The guild master watched as they all wandered from the room to the hallways. They walked through from door to door not realizing that they were being watched.

"Good job on getting those mages in the palace."

"Thank you master." The hooded man who led Erza and the others to the mansion bowed.

"Now then, go to your stations. I'll handle on who your opponents will be." The four of them nodded. As soon as they left, a voice spoke up.

"What are you planning?" a feminine voice asked. Her voice seemed really ghostly

"Don't do anything to them!" another female voice said.

Yeah! Especially . . .!" A male voice spoke this time.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Relax, my children." The guild master spoke calmly. "I'll only be playing with them. It's rare for me to have an entertainment these days."

"I don't like the way you play with other people!"

"Yea just let them go!"

"Oh, and what right do _you_, a disgusting, selfish, and despicable old man, have to call us _your _children?

"What do you plan with . . ."

"Oh, don't worry." He smirked. "I'll be taking care of that matter personally."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it !**

**Sorry it's a bit short.**

**RnR !**


	5. The Battle Begins, and the Past Repeats

**Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail !**

* * *

Erza was thrown back to the wall. But she immediately got up and ex-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Mira was on Satan's Soul mode and Juvia was preparing to launch another attack. They were currently in a very large room that was just about the same size as the guild and were fighting a young woman who looked much older than they were. She had silver hair like Mira's and bloody red eyes. A white cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. Underneath the cloak, she was wearing a light blue crop top that shows her midriff, and white shorts along with black combat boots with black finger less gloves. Though she didn't look like much, she was incredibly powerful. And they soon came to the conclusion that she must have been the girl known as The Dark Angel.

"You bitch, where's our comrades!" Erza yelled tackling the enemy. But the girl simply dodged the attack and kneed her in the stomach, sending Erza flying backwards.

"Erza! Are you alright?" Mira asked as Erza started to get up. The woman watched them, and Juvia took this opportunity to counter attack.

"Water Slicer!" But Angel had turned around and she suddenly glowed. The water hit her but there was no effect. She stopped glowing and ran towards Juvia. Before Juvia could react, Angel grabbed her leg and threw her towards Erza and Mira.

Mira was currently helping Erza get up, but they both slammed down to the floor as Juvia landed on them. They desperately tried to get up once again.

"Sh-she's really strong." Erza said. Mira got up and flew to the air.

"Evil Explosion!" she yelled. The beam was about to hit her opponent but she glowed again. Smoke filled the air and then Mira shouted once again. "Soul Extinction!" she yelled and another blast was sent towards the woman. After sending her attacks, Mira landed on the ground again.

"D-did I get her?" Mira asked.

But as the smoke cleared, they saw the glowing figure of her approaching them. She stopped and the light she was emitting from her body disappeared as well. Their eyes widened. She took on Mira's Evil Explosion and Soul Extinction, but she wasn't even the slightest bit injured.

"How . . ." Mira whispered in disbelief.

"Rejection . . ." she said as she formed a ball of magical energy on her hands. "Evil Explosion and Soul Extinction."

"What . . . ?" Erza's eyes widened even more. Juvia was simply speechless.

"Satan's Wrath!" she yelled.

* * *

Laxus, Gajeel, Happy, and Panther Lily were also fighting someone at another large room. Two, actually. They were fighting a woman with short wavy light brown hair that only reached her shoulders and another woman with long black hair that reached her waist. They both had bloody red eyes and were wearing white cloaks, black tank tops, black shorts, brown combat boots, and black finger less gloves. Judging from the magic they were using, they must have been Robust and Rapid.

"These girls are tough." Gajeel said as he was pushed back by the woman with black hair, robust.

"You bet they are." Laxus said as he tried to hit the woman with brown hair, Rapid. But she was incredibly fast. Her power was the same as Jet's. But compared to her, Jet was a slowpoke. She could be anywhere around the room in the blink of an eye.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled, attacking the Robust. Instead of dodging the attack, she held her ground and wasn't that much injured from the attack.

"Tch. Annoying!" Gajeel said as he tried to hit her with his arm which he transformed into a pillar. But she simply caught it and threw Gajeel to the wall. Panther Lily then tried to make a surprise attack but she sensed him and blocked the attack with her arm. And then they fought in hand-to-hand combat, by the looks of it, Lily was going to lose. The woman was really good.

Meanwhile, Laxus was trying to hit Rapid with his lightning but kept failing. Then, she had tried to stab him on his back. Laxus couldn't see what she was going to use though. But luckily, he sensed her and managed to dodge it. He then sent his lightning towards her but she dodged it and the lightning hit Panther Lily instead. The Robust took advantage of this and grabbed Lily and threw him at Laxus who was able to dodge. But wasn't able to dodge a punch from Rapid. He was sent flying to the other side of the room.

Gajeel had tried to tackle the two again while his arm was transformed into a sword. But wasn't able too, since the Rapid was too fast and gave him kick sending him back to the wall, coughing.

"Seriously . . ." Gajeel grumbled trying to stand up again. Laxus and Panther Lily were doing the same.

"Are you guys alright?" Happy asked. Since he wasn't able to participate in the fight, he simply watched his friends get beaten up by the two girls.

"They're gonna be a problem." Laxus told them.

* * *

Gray, Elfman and Lisanna were experiencing the same problem as the others. They were also in a very large room and were fighting a very strong opponent. However, they were fighting the man from earlier. They identified him as Enigma. He turned out to be much stronger than they initially thought. They've been fighting him for some time now and haven't managed to injure him yet. Though the three of them were already badly injured.

"Why you . . ." Gray grumbled. "So you planned on getting us away from Erza and Mira so you'd have no problem in dealing with us?"

"If you are a man, then don't be such a coward!"

"Ugh, but he is really strong." Lisanna told them. "Even with Mira-nee and Erza, we'd still have a hard time in fighting them."

"What? C'mon! He's not that strong!" Gray shouted as ice formed in his hands. "Ice Make Lance!"

But Enigma just threw something at the ice mage and there was an explosion. Again, he threw something at Gray and suddenly he was trapped in a cage.

"Oi!"

"Don't worry, Gray!" Elfman told him.

"We'll handle him!" Lisanna said, transformed as a tiger. She tackled their opponent and tried to scratch him with her claws, but Enigma threw something at her and she was suddenly covered in chains. He picked her up and threw her next to the cage where Gray is at.

"Oi! How dare you hurt my sister!" Elfman yelled. "Take Over! Beast Soul!"

Elfman threw a punch at Enigma who just dodged it. He kept throwing punches and kicks but none of them hit him. He was really good at dodging. Then, just like what he did to Gray and Lisanna, he threw something again and Elfman's hands were suddenly cuffed. Then he threw something at him again and then his feet were cuffed. After seeing that Elfman was fully restrained, Enigma ran to him and kicked him hard on the stomach causing him to fall next to Gray and Lisanna.

"Damn, he's good." Gray said gripping on the iron bars.

"What does he keep throwing at us? Maybe if we knew we'll be able to do something about it."

"Maybe you should have suggested that when we still weren't trapped like animals."

"Sorry . . ."

Their opponent continued to stare at them and took something from his cloak.

"Hey! He's about to attack again!" Elfman warned them but it was too late. The next thing they knew, they were caught up in a big explosion.

* * *

"Huh?" Natsu looked around after hearing another explosion echoing through the hallways.

"Looks like Gajeel and the others are caught up in a big fight." Lucy said, observing her surroundings to make sure there was no enemies around.

"No fair! I want to fight someone too!"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Ugh, c'mon already!" Natsu said grabbing her arm. "Lets' go find them!" They ran until they got into a large room like the others. But instead of the guild members coming to face them, they saw no one else . . . but Rayless Vile's guild master!

"Oh my, oh my," he said. "It's quite rare for me to have visitors these days"

"You! You're this dark guild's master!" Natsu pointed at him accusingly.

"Why, yes. That's me. Rayless Vile's guild master, Lucifer Lazar" He said as he observed Natsu. "Although it is such an honor to be facing the one and only Salamander, you are not who I've been expecting."

"What?" Natsu asked, thinking he was being insulted.

"I'm sorry, but can you please be quiet." Luifer said then looked at Lucy who had been quiet the whole time. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"It has been quite a while, Ms. Heartphilia." He said with a smirk.

"Wh-what? Lucy! You know this guy?" Natsu turned to face her.

"I-I . . . " Lucy was speechless.

"Of course, she does." Lucifer said. "How could she ever forget about me?" Lucy felt her anger rise and tears form in her eyes. Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Well, as much as it is nice to see you, I have other matters to attend to." Lucifer said leaving.

"Oi! Don't just leave just like that!" Natsu yelled at him.

"I really don't have time to entertain any guests. But you may play with a little toy of mine." He said and suddenly, a black lacrima appeared in the middle of the room and a huge magic circle formed around it. Though the magic circle didn't reach Natsu and Lucy, nor did it reach Lucifer. "This lacrima is called "Life's Nightmare". It makes you re-experience your most horrible and most painful memory. Have fun with it."

"Oi, come back here!"

"Natsu, don't! The lacrima's blocking our path!" Lucy told him as she managed to hold back her tears.

But suddenly, a group of mages were behind them and started attacking them. Natsu managed to push them off, but then, one of the attacks pushed Lucy inside the magic circle.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out grabbing her hand but was pulled in the magic circle as well. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Natsu was conscious, but everything was dark. He looked around him, he couldn't see anything.

"Lucy!" he called out. He couldn't feel the stellar mage's presence anymore. He tried to walk around. He could, but he still didn't see anything. Suddenly, he heard someone.

"Eh? Aren't you Lucy's friend?" Natsu turned around and saw all of Lucy's spirits. They were all there. He could see them very clearly but everything else was pure darkness.

"W-where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. We just ended up here ourselves." Loke answered. And suddenly, they could see an image begin to form around them. They found themselves in a room. It was really big, Natsu was even sure that he can fit his entire house in it. It looked like it was a room for a little girl. Since it had pink and white wallpaper with flowers on it. Other than that, there was a small closet painted pink, a desk, a bookshelf, and other things you'd normally see in a girl's bedroom. There was also a king-sized bed with a pink and white blanket covered around it. It looked like someone was lying on it right now, but they couldn't see who it was.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked again.

"A memory." Aquarius answered and all eyes were on her.

"Pardon?" Virgo asked.

"We are currently within Lucy-sama's memory." Capricorn explained.

"Eh? How'd we end up in here?" Lyra asked.

"We are Lucy-san's spirits after all. Ebi~" Cancer explained. "And Natsu entered the magic circle after Lucy-san entered. Ebi~"

"Yes, so right now, we will be the ones to witness her most painful memory." Aquarius explained further.

"This place . . . wasn't this her home before she ran away?" Natsu observed.

"Yea, it looks like it." Loke agreed.

"Wasn't she miserable before? Moshimoshi?" Sagittarius asked.

"Yea, when she was with her dad?" Scorpio added.

"Ah, that's right!" Taurus agreed.

"So this . . ." Gemi started.

"was her worst fear?" Mini finished.

"Not exactly. Lucy-sama is currently experiencing how that terrible memory all started." Capricorn told them.

"After this, you'd all be crying your eyes out." Aquarius mocked.

"You know about it?" Natsu asked them.

"We only heard about it. Ebi~." Cancer told them.

"Yes. Even I have heard of the incident while I was still fused with my Zoldeo-sama."

"Quiet now." Aquarius ordered. "It's about to begin."

"What's about to begin?" Loke asked but his question was soon answered by a loud explosion. Then, the person in the bed woke up and sat there staring at the door. Their eyes widened as they saw who it was.

Lucy.

A young version of Lucy. She simply sat there until she heard another explosion and got off of the bed. She looked like she was about 10 years-old and she was wearing a plain blue dress. She put on some combat boots that were on the side of her bed and ran outside the room, completely ignoring Natsu and her spirits.

"Hey, Lucy! Wait!" Natsu called out.

"Don't bother. She can't see us, but we can see her. That's how it goes." Aquarius told him.

"Let's follow her." Loke said running after Lucy, and soon they were all doing the same. They followed her through the big halls until Lucy stopped to look around as she heard another explosion. Suddenly, they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Lucy! Why are you awake?"

They turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a black shirt and black jogging pants along with black rubber shoes. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the boy.

"Hey, that's the boy from the picture!'" Natsu said recalling the picture he found at Lucy's house. "His name was Lucas I think."

"Huh?" they asked.

"So you know him huh?" Aquarius crossed her arms. Then they continued to watch Lucy and the boy, Lucas.

"L-L-L" tears formed around Lucy's eyes.

"Lucy, go back to your room." Lucas told her.

"Hey what's his relationship with Lucy?" Loke suddenly asked, Aquarius simply motioned him to be quiet. He obeyed and waited for an answer.

"L-Lucas-nii-chan . . ." Lucy trembled at the sight of her brother.

"EH?" they all yelled except for Capricorn, Aquarius, and Cancer.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	6. FLASHBACK

**Well, here you go!**

**I'm so focused at Love and Sins right now! So sorry if it took so long!**

* * *

"Lucas-nii-san . . ." Lucy trembled. "I . . . "

"Lucy, you can't be wandering around the house right now. It's dangerous." Lucas told her.

"Woah, woah. Hold up!" Natsu yelled as most of Lucy's spirits were speechless, except for the other three, of course. "You mean to tell me that Lucy has a brother?"

"Yes." Capricorn nodded.

"An older brother?" Natsu clarified.

"Yeah." Aquarius crossed her arms.

"I believe she didn't tell you? Ebi~"

"No! Of course not!"

"Just shut up and watch them will you!" Aquarius sent him a glare that could rival Erza's.

"A-aye!" Natsu trembled, and all their attention returned to the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Lucy, c'mon!" Lucas gave her a piggyback ride and headed towards Lucy's room. The little Lucy seemed as if she was still in shock and was practically paralyzed. Natsu swore, as he unconsciously sniffed the air, that he smelled salty tears. And he didn't have to be a genius to know that it was coming from Lucy.

But, as the two siblings made their way towards Lucy's old room, they were stopped when something crashed on the wall. Smoke filled the air and when it cleared, Lucy was nowhere to be found. Lucas was lying on the ground rubbing his aching head.

"Lucy!" Lucas stood up after recovering and called after his sister. And he found her in the hands of a muscular man with purple hair and was wearing a black shirt with torn sleeves and white pants with a pair of boots.

"Oi! I've got the girl!" he called out to someone outside.

"Lucas-nii-san!" she screeched, fear was present in her eyes.

"Let go of her!" Lucas yelled, he had a look of horror in his face as he worried about Lucy. Then suddenly, three women, all with light brown hair and were at least 16 years-old, attacked the muscular man. "Rose! May! Casey!" Lucas called the three girls.

Rose held a sword out and pointed it the man, May had pinned him to the ground, and Casey carried Lucy in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked in a soft and caring tone, as Rose and May beat the man up.

"Y-yes . . ." Lucy answered, tears were still forming in her eyes but a mixture of fear and confusion overcame her features. Casey put her down and Lucas ran to her side immediately, checking for any wounds she might have. He was more than relieve when he didn't find any. Lucy looked at the three of girls who ran out of the mansion. Then her eyes widened and she whispered something that shocked Natsu and her spirits even more.

"Nee-san . . ."

"WHAT?" they yelled. Then Lucy wrapped her arms around her brother and Lucas held her close.

"Oh man, your reactions are just priceless!" Aquarius held in a fit of laughter.

"Look, if you already know what's going to happen, would you _please_ just tell us already?" Loke asked, annoyed.

"Nuh-uh. No spoilers!" she chuckled.

"C'mon, Lucy!" Lucas started heading to Lucy's room again while dragging her along with him. "Don't worry, I'm sure Nee-san is fine. She'll be alright. She's really strong, remember?" he encouraged him, which seemed to work. Lucy nodded at him as she forced a smile.

But all his encouragement was immediately forgotten when they heard the screams of the three women who had just saved them. Their eyes widened in horror.

"Huh? Wha-" Lucas turned around and started running to where the screams were heard, forgetting his original task. All his attention was directed on what caused those screams. He got outside the house through the giant hole the man with purple hair had created. Lucy was just behind him, just as curious and worried as he was.

Outside, it was utter chaos. Buildings were on fire, Houses were demolished, their guards were injured, and a lot of mages kept destroying the houses in their estate and making things worst. They saw a bunch of mages throwing kicks and punches at the Rose, May, and Casey.

"Nee-san . . . ! " Lucy whispered. The suddenly, Lucas had a sword in his hands and he charged toward the mages who were hurting the three women. But one of them noticed him and blocked his attack.

'_That guy . . ._ ' Natsu thought. '_He has the same type of magic as Erza?_'

"Stay away from them!" Lucas yelled, then suddenly, he was sent flying to the wall. Lucy immediately ran after him. She knelt next to Lucas with a worried expression, she had completely forgotten all of her fear and confusion. She started checking if he had any serious injuries. After seeing that there were none, she faced the person who sent her brother flying.

Lucy saw a tall man who had greying brown hair. He was wearing a suit slightly covered by a purple cloak. One look at the man and Natsu immediately recognized him, as his blood began to boil.

"Lucifer!"

"Who?" Loke asked him.

"Rayless Vile's guild master!"

"What?"

"So this is how Lucy knew him?"

"Yes." Capricorn answered.

"He was part of her tragic memory." Aquarius explained, and with that, they turned their attention back to Lucy. She was currently helping her brother stand up. And the three brown-haired girls were now in front of them. They were in a fighting stance and looked prepared to fight the guild master, as they glared at him in complete disgust and hatred.

"Get out of here!" Rose told him.

"You're not welcomed here!" May added.

"If you don't want to get hurt, then I suggest you leave!" Casey said using her body to block Lucifer's view of Lucas and Lucy.

"Oh, and what can you do to stop me?" Lucifer asked before forming a ball of magical energy in his hands and threw it at the group causing an explosion. Lucas had shielded Lucy with his body, so she was unharmed. He, on the other, was seriously injured. But not as much as Casey and the others were.

"Lucas-nii-chan . . ." Lucy said as she observed his wounds and looked over at the others. She trembled as she saw their injuries and tears started to form in her eyes. "N-nee-san . . ."

Then, a giant Minotaur made of stone ran towards the group, then snatched Lucy from Lucas' arms.

"Lucy!" Lucas shouted, trying his best to stand up.

"So you are the one we've been looking everywhere for." It spoke, and Lucy looked back at the creature with fierce eyes. Tears were streaming down her face as she gave the Minotaur a glare that could beat both Erza's and Aquarius'. "Such courage. And an incredibly strong magical power is emitting from your body. You're the ideal person who could be this guild's next master."

"What?" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Like hell she is!" Ruby yelled cutting its arm with a sword she suddenly had. Natsu immediately thought that she might use the same magic as Erza.

Casey caught Lucy in her arms and held her close while her eyes never left Lucifer. "Lucy's just an innocent child! She still has a lot to learn! And all of us would rather die than hand her over to you!" Lucy suddenly froze. She trembled and her grip tightened on Casey.

"N-NO! Don't!" Lucy cried out.

"Huh? What's wrong, Lucy? Don't cry. I won't let them have you!" Casey comforted her.

"She's trying to avoid it." Capricorn said and the others stared at him.

"Well, since she knows what's going to happen, she'll do anything to avoid it. But even so, it's a fruitless struggle." Aquarius told them.

"Such a confidence." The Minotaur spoke. "Really, if I did not know, I would have mistaken the three of you as her sisters. But I know better."

"Wait! They're not her sisters!" Natsu asked.

"But I was really sure!" Loke exclaimed.

"How confusing." Virgo added.

"I agree." Gemi and Mini said, and it was followed by other comments from the other spirits. Aquarius, Capricorn, and Cancer just sweat dropped.

"You honestly thought that those three women were her sisters?" Capricorn asked.

"**How stupid are you people?" Aquarius mocked them.**

**"**How foolish of you. Ebi~" Cancer commented.

"Who wouldn't think that?" they all shouted.

"What? Do you guys even see any resemblance? Geez, you people are annoying." Aquarius rubbed her temples in an attempt to relax.

"I'll beat you all up!" May yelled, gaining their attention. The Minotaur has gotten hold of Lucy once again and she kept screaming: "Nee-san!". Meanwhile, May, Rose, Casey, and Lucas were doing their best to get her back. But then, the Minotaur got so annoyed that it threw Lucy high up t air.

"KYAAA~!" she shrieked.

"Lucy!" They all shouted. But the three other spirits managed to maintain a straight face. It looked like Lucy was going to land on a house that was completely on fire. She was going to be burned to a crisp! Words started to form in her head.

"Nee . . ." she began but then she saw the flames and instead of saying the one word she had said in her memory, she said something else. Or rather, she called out to someone else.

"NATSU!"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! Anyway, the next chapter might be delayed for some time. But please be patient.**

**Sorry if it's a bit short. But reviews will be really appreciated. So please do!**


	7. What happened

**Here it is! Chapter 7! I made sure it was ****longer than usua****l!**

**********Hope you ****like it!**

* * *

Gajeel froze. He was just about to attack his opponent when he suddenly heard a scream. He turned around.

'Was that Bunny-girl just now?' he had heard Lucy scream the flame-headed idiot's name. Maybe they were in trouble just like they were right now. But he had no time to worry about them. He has his own problems. He then transformed his arm from a pillar to a sword.

"You wanna piece of me?" He shouted charging towards his opponent

* * *

The images started to fade away as Lucy called out to the fire mage. Her spirits started to disappear and she slowly reverted back to her normal self. But they were all confused.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked them. All of Lucy's spirits were confused. Even Aquarius and the others. But then, they finally understood.

"I see . . . "Aquarius whispered.

"Who would've thought?" Capricorn smiled sadly.

"Let's just be happy for her. Ebi~" Cancer nodded.

"Wh-what? Wait! Hold on!" Natsu called out to them. But in the whole group, it looks like he was the only one who didn't understand what was going on.

"Take care of our master, Natsu." They said in unison before disappearing from his sight completely.

Natsu looked around and saw that he was back in the large room. The mages who had attacked them were gone. And he saw Lucy trembling near The Life's Nightmare. She was kneeling down and her hands covered her face.

"L-Lucy . . . ?" he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

There was no reply. Then he suddenly heard a roar come from one of the hallways.

"C'mon, Lucy! Let's go!" but when she didn't even budge, he decided to carry her instead. So he lifted her bridal style and ran out of the room. Lucy was still trembling.

"Nee-san . . ." she whispered so softly that if it weren't for Natsu's amazing sense of hearing, he wouldn't have heard it. "I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"Amazing . . ." Lucifer said, observing the fire and stellar mage leave the room. "She actually managed to break the spell."

"You shouldn't underestimate people, you know." The female voice spoke.

"Yeah, just because she doesn't look like much doesn't mean she's weak."

"She just lacks practice, experience, and the knowledge to use her powers!"

"Will you be silent?" he said, annoyed.

"They've been like this for the past fourteen years. You should be used to it already." The male voice told him.

"Tch, anyway, it seems that despite the fact that she wasn't able to truly face the worst part of her memory, she seems to have been greatly affected."

There was a silence.

"She doesn't need to experience it again." The feminine voice said, sounding a bit hurt.

"She knows what was going to happen next."

"That's all that matters."

* * *

Natsu grew tired and set Lucy at the side of the hallway. She hugged her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. Natsu sat across her, taking a break.

"Lucy . . ." Natsu hesitated. "What exactly happened?"

". . ."

'I knew she wasn't gonna reply.' Natsu thought as he sighed. But to his surprise, Lucy looked up to him. There were no tears in her eyes; they just had a pained expression.

"I was saved . . ." she told him. He leaned closer, expecting to hear the rest of the story.

Lucy sighed and rested her back on the wall.

"When I was still young, my sibs hated our father so much that they ran away and took me with them, just like what I did. But back then, I didn't know how bad he was." She said as she started explaining what had happened before that certain incident happened. "I didn't know why they hated him at that time, but I still agreed to come with them. So we ran away to a friend of my sisters which was in another country. They said I couldn't ever come back to that place, but I'd secretly visit Mama with Lucas-nii-chan though." She smiled sadly at the thought of her caring older brother

"My eldest sister was pretty smart and talented. So, even at a young age, she managed to make some money by making a business and winning a few contests that had big rewards. My two other sisters would help too at some occasions, and we managed to become almost as rich as Papa was. Doing that only took them a year and half. So we didn't rely on her friend that much" she smiled at Natsu, telling him how proud she as of her sisters. But that proud smile turned into a frown as a pained expression ruled over her features. "But then suddenly, Rayless Vile attacked us and kept asking for me. You probably know what happened next already." She said, almost hesitating to continue. "Anyway, the minotaur threw me to that burning building. At that time, you were obviously not the one I really called."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Nee-san!" Lucy called out, and suddenly, something swooped down and grabbed her before she could reach the flames. Then, someone else had thrown a giant rock at the minotaur, causing it to fall to the ground. And then suddenly, all the guild members of Rayless Vile had scars on their bodies and were so injured that they were barely able to move.

Lucas, Rose, Joan, and Casey looked at the three people. Hope was shining in their eyes. Three blondes were now in front of them. One of them was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with black combat boots. The other was wearing a green dress with white socks and brown shoes. And lastly, the eldest of them was flying in the air. She had wings on her back which were swaying to keep herself in the air. She was wearing a plain white gown and white boots with heels.

The girl glared at Lucifer while embracing Lucy tightly. Lucy, on the other hand, was holding on to the woman's arms for her dear life. Her eyes were closed shut and she refused to open them until the woman spoke. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'm here to protect you."

Lucy opened her eyes and it widened as she saw the woman. She smiled in relief as she shouted. "Leila-nee-san!" she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

Yes, she was her sister. She had a name similar to her mother's. Layla. Leila was just as loving as her mother was whenever Lucy had visited her. Ever since they ran away, Leila had been the one to take care of her. Her other sisters, Joan and Lea, on the other hand, loved her just as much as Leila did. So did her brother Lucas. But somehow, she preferred to be with Leila the most.

"Shh. Don't worry, sweetie, I'm here for you." She whispered in her ear, trying to cheer her up.

"What a lovely sight to see." Lucifer interrupted the sweet moment. "But I'm afraid it will be short lived." He said as he formed another ball of magical energy in his hands and threw it at them. Lea and Joan grabbed the three brown haired girls and Lucas so they could dodge the attack. But since Leila was already flying in the air, she managed to easily dodge it herself. Her grip on Lucy tightened as she recited a spell.

"I am the guardian that protects the heavens above, as well as the land below! I beg for the gods to give me the power to protect the innocent! Almighty Gods! Lend me your-" but before she could finish, something sharp stabbed her back. She coughed up blood and started falling to the ground. Lucy gripped her tighter and shouted: "Leila-nee-san! Are you alright? Leila-nee-san!"

"Hmph, your spell takes you too much time to activate it. Time is gold, you know." Lucifer mocked.

Leila held her closer and leaned towards her. So when they crashed, she took the full impact of the fall. As soon as they landed, Leila's grip loosened and her breathing was uneven. Lucy saw her wound and realized that if she wasn't treated soon, she could lose a lot of blood which could eventually lead to her death. "Nee-san! Hang on!"

She then heard an agonizing shriek from her two other sisters. She saw Lea on the ground with a great big wound on her stomach, she was coughing up blood like Leila. Joan was also on the ground and she had serious burns on her. She also saw her brother bleeding all over. His wounds were really serious.

As Lea, Joan and Lucas made their way to Lucy and Leila, the little girl started to tremble. "Nee-san . . ." she spoke. "I'm sorry . . ." she let a single tear fall out of her eyes. Leila wiped the tear away and simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy. After all, we're you're older sisters." Leila told her.

"And older brother." Lucas added a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "Anyway, it's only natural for us to be doing this for our precious little sister."

"Yeah, it's already imprinted in our minds, in our hearts, that it's our duty to protect you." Lea explained.

"Because you're our responsibility and because we just love you that much. And 'till our very last breath, we're going to fulfil that duty." Joan told her, as she tried not to wince in pain her injuries caused her.

Leila then looked towards her other sibling who simply nodded. She gently moved Lucy gently away from her. Lucy just stared at her in confusion while Leila just kept smiling. Then, magic circles formed around Lucy's siblings. As soon as they disappeared, another formed round her. The light it shone was really bright. Magical energy formed around her that caused her body to float on the air. She found herself shining brightly and she immediately understood what was happening. She stared at her siblings in horror while they continued to smile at her. But this time, it was a sad smile.

"Everyone . . ." Lucy felt tears forming in her eyes as they spoke one by one.

"You'll be with Mama for now. But you'll have o be with Papa too." Leila spoke, hurt. She ignored the fact that she was losing way too much blood.

"We don't want you to be with him either, but we don't know where else to put you." Lea explained and pressed her hand to stop the bleeding temporarily.

"So for now, just stay with him. Just bear with him as long as you can." Joan told her as she winced at the pain her burnt skin caused her.

"But you can leave him whenever you want to. You'll also have to leave Mama though." Lucas told her as he tried hard not to moan in pain.

They were leaving her with their parents? She was fine with that, because she'll at least be with her mom, but why were they leaving?

"Someday, you'll find happiness." Leila told her. "Someday, you'll find friends."

"You'll find friends who will care for you as much as we did." Lea said.

"You'll make memories with those friends of yours." Joan said to her.

"Someday, you'll be a mage like every one of us wanted to be." Lucas added.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why were they telling her this? And why at a time like this? Lucy just watched them with confused eyes. She was trying to understand what they were trying to say to her. She had noticed that most of their clothes were covered in their own blood. The floor they were sitting on was also stained with their blood. And they were also performing a very difficult spell. A spell that takes an incredibly great amount of magical power to perform. They were going to teleport her to another country. It takes too much magical power for them to handle it. The great loss of magical power is making their condition worse.

They were dying, and they were already talking about how happy she would be in the future. But how could she ever be happy if she ever lost them forever. And she didn't think that she'd ever find any friends that will care for her as much as they ever did. They would risk their lives just to keep her safe. They would give up their lives, knowing that Lucy could never be able to do anything for them in return. Hey would just do it simply because they loved her and they cared about her. She didn't think there was anyone who would ever do that for a simple _friend_.

"We'll be able to meet them. And you'll treat them the same way as you treated us. Like family." Leila cut her off her thoughts. Lucy felt a ray of hope. Maybe they weren't going to leave her? Maybe they'd come with her back with their parents. But they'll have to gather up more energy to transport them all. But that dream was short-lived when Lea spoke next.

"But we'll have to part for now."

"Someday, we'd meet again of course." Joan reassured her.

"But, for now . . ." Lucas broke off as he saw that Lucy was slowly disappearing.

"Live your own life, Lucy." Leila told her.

"Fulfil your own dreams." Lea added.

"Make new friends." Joan said.

"We'll meet again someday." Lucas promised. "But for now . . . " They started to wince in pain and Lucy could tell that they were getting dizzy.

"Everyone!" she cried. But they kept smiling at her, they were losing consciousness. And when they really do close their eyes, Lucy knew they won't be able to open them again.

"Go live your own life, Lucy." Leila said as she couldn't keep her tears from falling. She tried to blink them away, but failed. She put her arm on the ground to support herself, she was doing her best to stay awake.

"We'll miss you." Tears streamed down Lea's face, but she still forced a sad smile on her face just like every one of them.

"But we have to let you go for now." Joan covered her eyes but Lucy could clearly see the tears falling from them.

"Good bye, Lucy." Lucas said crying like the others. Lucy was almost about to disappear completely. But before she did, she saw black magic circles form around them and they got shocked by purple lightning. Lucifer wasn't so far behind her siblings. And as soon as the magic circles disappeared around them, they collapsed. They all seemed unconscious except for Leila. She reached a hand out at Lucy before speaking.

"We'll see you again someday . . ." She said. "Stay strong for us. My dear little sister." Those were her last words before her eyes closed and her hand fell to the ground.

"Everyone . . ." Lucy said cried out but there was no sign of movement coming from them. At this point, a pool of blood covered the concrete floor they were lying on.

"NO!" she started sobbing before she disappeared completely.

FLASHBACK

* * *

"After that, I ended up at my father's house and I found out that my mom had died that very night." Lucy was failing to keep her tears from falling as she told Natsu her story, her past, her most painful memory.

"Lucy . . ." Natsu managed to say. She had been through that much pain? He had known that she had a horrible past, but he didn't think it was this horrible. Natsu felt really bad for having her tell it to him. Recalling that painful memory must have felt horrible for her. Natsu tried to think a way of cheering her up, but he wasn't good at these kind of things. "I . . ." he began but he was cut off when he heard a shriek. Lucy stopped crying and looked up.

"Lisanna-chan?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"C'mon, let's go!" Natsu stood up, and Lucy wiped the last of her tears away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the celestial spirit realm, Lucy's spirits heard the whole thing. They all felt sorry for her. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, until Aquarius decided to break it.

"And that's what happened."

"That was what happened to her siblings. Ebi~"

"After that incident, no one has ever heard of them." Capricorn explained.

They remained silent. Aries, Virgo, and Lyra were already tearing up.

"Tch. Well, you people can feel sorry of her all you want. You can do nothing for her." Aquarius said before leaving them to feel sad for their beloved master.

It's not that she didn't feel sorry for Lucy, she wasn't that heartless. She just didn't think feeling bad for her would do any good. Though in the inside, she really felt like crying for her like Virgo and the others were.

* * *

**Review! And my computer's keyboard's a bit broken. I had to use my bro's ****laptop to post this one. **So I don't know if I can update soon. 

**RnR!**


	8. He's Alive!

**Well, this is came out a bit shorter than expected.**

**But I hope you guys'll still enjoy it!**

* * *

Lucifer scoffed. He then turned from the monitors and spoke. He had overheard Natsu and Lucy's conversation. "That was such a useless act. Why promise something you know you won't be able to fulfil?"

"Who said the promise will not be fulfilled?" the female voice asked.

"Lucy still believes that it would still be fulfilled."

"Yeah, losing hope is not what she is used to." The male voice spoke.

"She is such an idiot to think that there is still the slightest chance that her siblings would fulfil their promises." Lucifer scoffed once again.

"Why is that?"

"Because."

"Honestly, you are such a dream-wrecker." The male voice spoke.

"No. I'm a fact-teller."

"Kill joy."

"Shut up, the four of you are so annoying!"

"This is our way of revenge."

"You're still hoping that I'll let you idiots go? How foolish."

"Like we said, it's important not to lose hope."

"And it's also important not to get your hopes up . . ." he said facing the screen again.

"Tch. I'm outta here." The fading voice of a boy said.

"Sheesh."

* * *

"Kyaa~!" Lisanna shrieked as she somehow managed to dodge a few bullets that seemed to come out of nowhere. The upper part of her body was still chained so she can't fight. At the moment, she's just dodging Enigma's attacks.

"Are you okay, Lisanna?" Elfman asked. Unlike his little sister, he was still cuffed on both his hands and his feet. Gray was also next to him, still on the cage.

"Y-yeah."

"Hang in there!" Elfman told her.

Before the huge explosion, Lisanna managed to wriggle her feet out of the chains and dodge it. Gray wasn't affected by the explosion that much, since the cage he was in received the full impact, he only needed to shield himself on some of the flames. Which he was used to after fighting with Natsu tons of times. Now, the cage has loosened, and with a little more effort, he would be able to get out of it. Elfman, on the other hand, hasn't reverted back to his normal form. So he was able to take the full impact of the attack.

In the situation they're in, the chains, cage, and handcuffs are preventing them from performing any spells. Even Elfman can't revert back to his original self. So, Lisanna can't change her form to fight back, Gray can't make a key to get out, and Elfman couldn't get smaller and escape from the cuffs. Even if they did manage to escape those, they would still have a hard time beating their enemy. They needed help.

"Ugh." Lisanna tripped and suffered a few injuries by the enemy's attacks.

"Lisanna!" Elfman yelled.

"Hang in there! I'm almost free!" Gray told her. Lisanna turned and saw that Gray was indeed about to get out of the cage. The lock had a lot of dents already and Gray was kicking the cage open.

She stood up without the support of her hands and made her way towards them, but she was stopped when she felt a tug from the chains wrapped around her. "Huh?" she wondered. Then she was pushed backwards and hit something hard. She looked up to see what she had hit. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw Enigma they were fighting. He had gotten a hold of the chain and Lisanna was now sitting next to him, he was standing and her back was resting on his knees.

"Lisanna!" Gray yelled as he was finally free. But he froze at the man's quick movements. A second before, he was standing there, only holding the chain that was wrapped around Lisanna. Now, he had knelt down and held her with a knife near her neck.

Lisanna's eyes widened in fear, she trembled and looked at Gray pleadingly, asking for help. The man put the knife closer to her neck which scared her even more. She knew that only one slash of a knife on the neck could mean the end of you.

"Stand back." He said which shocked them all. Enigma hadn't spoken once since they first saw him, he didn't even show his face. But what shocked them was his voice. It was like two people were speaking in unison. One seemed to be his normal voice, while the other seemed to be ghostly. It was as if it echoed in the room. "I won't hesitate to cut her."

They stood there for a moment. Gray, not knowing what to do, looked at Elfman. But he was at loss for words. Gray looked back at the man. He was definitely serious. If he makes one wrong move then it could be the end for Lisanna.

Gray opened his mouth to speak. "Let her go!" His eyes widened. He hadn't said anything yet. They looked at the direction where the voice came from, and they saw a big fireball headed towards their opponent. Enigma quickly jumped and dodged the attack but had to let go of Lisanna in the process. Lisanna jumped and dodged the attack as well.

"What? Couldn't do anything, Gray?" Natsu asked, feeling proud of himself. Lucy was right behind him.

"Tsk." Their opponent stood in front of Natsu. A magic circle formed around him. "Metamorphose!" He yelled, and suddenly, the chains around Lisanna started to glow and it turned into a spear which landed on her lap.

"Eh?" Lisanna looked at the spear in surprise. "The chains . . ."

"Turned into a spear?" Gray finished her sentence. Then, their opponent ran to Lisanna and grabbed the spear. Then he got into a battle stance, pointing the blade at Natsu. "Come!"

Natsu, on the other hand, thought that the man was challenging him and ran towards him, his hands on fire. Meanwhile, Lucy was dazed. The kind of magic the man was using . . . she was familiar with it. She watched the man as he fought with Natsu. He dodged the punches thrown at him and Natsu would do the same. Then he suddenly jumped back. "Metamorphose!" and the spear he was holding turned into a golden sword. Then he yelled: "Heaven's storm!" and pointed the sword upwards. It started to glow very bright. So bright that they had to shield their eyes so they won't go blind.

Lucy was familiar with this kind of magic too. She covered her face with her arms and prepared for the worse. But the light soon disappeared and she was unharmed. She looked up and saw that the man was staring at her shocked. Lucy looked behind her and her friends were there. They were on the ground, badly hurt.

"Guys!" she yelled.

"Wh-why aren't you affected?" Enigma asked with shocked eyes. Lucy was also in a state of shock, until she finally realized the reason. That magic, that spell, those skills . . .

Lucy stepped closer to him, confidence in her eyes.

"No, don't Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"That guy's much stronger than you think!" Gray told her.

"You can't take him! None of us were able to!" Lisanna yelled.

But she pretended not to hear them. She took a few steps closer and the man in front of her pointed his sword at her. "Stay back. Or I'll cut you up." He said. Lucy stopped and she stood there. They both stared at each other for a while.

"Heaven's Storm." Lucy said reaching for her keys. "A spell similar to Master Makarov's Fairy Law." Her team mates stared at her, wondering what in Earthland could she be saying at a time like this. "Your magic is the same as mine. Celestial Magic. But the spells you're using are from ancient times. Only a few people in the whole world know about this spell. And people who have an ability to use your kind of magic are even rarer." She explained.

Their eyes widened. Celestial Magic? The guy they were fighting was using the same magic as Lucy? Only he performed different spells? They couldn't believe it. Their opponent in the other hand knew where she was headed to. "Shut up." He said, trembling.

"Metamorphose, and more importantly, Heaven's Law. A spell similar to Master Makarov's Fairy Law. But it's much weaker." She explained as she released her grip on her keys. "I said, shut up!" he yelled charging towards her, the sword turning to a spear.

"Lucy!" her comrades yelled. But Lucy ignored them again.

"And just like Fairy Law . . ." she said. The man roared and pointed the spear at her.

"Lucy!"

"It only affects people the user sees as his enemy!" Lucy yelled. And in the blink of an eye the blade of the spear was at her neck. Blood trickled down from the wound. The man stared at her, in a state of shock. Lucy's friends were in the same state.

Lucy's bangs shadowed her eyes. Her most painful memory replayed in her head. She looked up and stared at the man in front of her. Tears were rolling down her eyes. The man's eyes widened.

"It's nice to see you again," she said while still crying. "Lucas-nii-san."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Broken Spell

**Well, I just can't seem to focus on this one. My mind keeps getting ideas for Love and Sins. I can't get any ideas for Misunderstanding either. So please be patient. I'm working on three stories at once while trying to maintain a passing grade at school**

* * *

Silence filled the room. Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Elfman were speechless. Natsu was in that state because he thought that her brother was dead, while the other three never knew that she even had a brother.

Lucas' hood fell of his head revealing his hair. It was purple, but at the roots, it was blonde. Lucy smiled at her older brother whom she hasn't seen in fourteen years.

"You managed to survive, but Lucifer manipulated your body." She whispered. "And you were forced to become a part of Rayless Vile. You knew it was going to happen, but you did it anyway." She said. "Just to protect me." She said. Suddenly, three magic circles formed above Lucas.

Lucas was currently being manipulated by Lucifer with a spell. Whenever his soul was on his body he'd forget all about Lucy and became Lucifer's servant. But as his little sister spoke those words, he slowly recalled all the wonderful memories they had together.

* * *

_"Lucas-nii-san!" Lucy ran up to her brother. "Did you and Leila-nee-san get into an argument?"_

_"It was her fault."_

_"Even so, that doesn't mean you should lock yourself in your room."_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Nii-san!" _

_"Go play with Joan-nee."_

_Lucy sighed._

_"Nii-san, you were angry at her because of me, right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Leila-nee wants to send me to a faraway academy when I grow up. So we'd have to part."_

_Lucas was silent._

_"I can always home-school."_

_"Eh?"_

_"The both of us would just study about stuff here at home! We have a ton of books anyway. And we have three older sisters who are all very smart and well-educated."_

_"But, then, wouldn't you be stuck here?"_

_"Huh?" _

_"All the nice schools are faraway. There isn't a proper one nearby. But, if you home school, then . . ."_

_"Then?"_

_"Wouldn't you be stuck in this place?" he asked. "You wouldn't be able to make any friends."_

_Lucy stared at him and smiled. "What's this now? You were against that idea a while ago."_

_"Yeah, but . . ."_

_"I have three wonderful sisters and a nice loving brother. What more could I ask?"_

* * *

One of the magic circles broke. Lucas and Lucy continued to stare at each other. Lucy was still weeping, but those were tears of joy, so she kept on smiling.

* * *

_"Hey, why don't we visit Mama?"_

_"We visited her last week. Wait for another week longer."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Why do you like visiting her so often anyway?"_

_"To see her of course."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yeah, why?" she asked. "Nii-san, it's like when I see you and our sisters every morning." She explained._

_"Seeing all of you so early in the morning, that alone makes my day."_

* * *

Once again, another magic circle broke, leaving one left. Lucas' hair started to turn blond again.

Lucy watched this happen. She smiled, tilted her head, and giggled faintly. Her tears were slowly drying up.

* * *

_"You know, nii-san, someday I'm gonna be a mage!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Like Mama!"_

_"You want to be violent like Joan-nee-chan?" he sweatdropped._

_"No silly! I just wanna be a Celestial Spirit Mage!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I just love them"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh."_

_Lucy looked at her brother for a moment. Then she smiled, tilted her head and giggled faintly._

_"But not as much as I love my wonderful brother."_

* * *

Lucas' eyes widened as that memory played on his head. Then slowly, the vision of his little sister from that memory faded and he saw the smiling young girl in front of him.

"L-Lucy . . ."

"I missed you very much, Nii-chan."

And with that, the last magic circle floating above his head broke. His hair which was mostly purple completely turned blonde and his blood red eyes turned charcoal black. He collapsed to his knees, but Lucy managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"I'm glad you're safe." She whispered.

Meanwhile, the others who had been watching the whole incident, were dazed.

"Wh-what just happened?"Gray asked.

"L-Lucy has a brother?" Lisanna wondered out loud.

"Y-yeah. She just told me a while ago." Natsu told them.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, she has some sisters too. But I thought she said he died."

"Wh-WHAT?"

"Lucifer uses the same magic as Bixlow." Lucy explained, all eyes were on her.

"He manipulates souls. When my siblings were dying, I suppose that he manipulated their souls before they died. But they might have been too strong for him to fully manipulate. So he probably used some forbidden magic to put a soul he already fully manipulated to possess my brother's body."

"I-I see . . ." Lisanna answered.

"He's been fighting to get free for 14 years." Lucy told them.

"What a man." Elfman said.

"Well, let's go."

"Huh?" they asked.

"I have sisters remember? So they must be around here. Since Lucifer is in this mansion too. I bet they're fighting the others!"

"Oh, yeah. That could be it." Lisanna said, transforming back to her original form. Lucy summoned Loke and he helped carry the unconscious Lucas. After that, they went back to the hallways and searched for the others.

* * *

"Heh, didn't think she would be able to do it." Lucifer scoffed as she watched them leave the room.

"Lucas is free!" Joan yelled.

"Alright! We're next." Jade said.

"Finally, after all these years." Leila spoke.

"Don't get too confident now." Lucifer stood up. "They still have to answer to me." He left the room and there was a silence.

"You think our li'l sis made friends with strong mages?" Joan asked.

"Those three women managed to survive Satan's Wrath. So I guess that's a 'yes'." Leila told her.

"Anyways, those two share a really strong bond, don't they?" Jade said.

"They sure do." Her two sisters said in unison.

"Well, better get to your bodies. Let's continue our fight to get free." Leila told them, her voice fading.

"We've already tried hundreds of times though." Joan said, her voice was also fading.

"Try and try until you succeed, right?" Jade's voice faded too, as silence filled the room.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. And please review and tell me what you think! I'd also really appreciate some suggestions. For all my stories. **


	10. Facing the enemy

**Sup! Well, nothing much to say. So let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

"Aargh!" Erza tried to stand back up after being punched to the wall. Their enemy was impossible to beat. She had already lost track of how long they've been fighting this girl. None of their attacks seem to be working.

"Erza, what are we going to do?" Mira asked her. She had already run out of magical power and was now back to her original form. So she can't do anything to help them anymore. Erza was also about to run out of magical power. So is Juvia. And they still haven't managed to even injure their opponent.

"Maybe we should regroup with the others first." Juvia suggested.

"I doubt we can beat her even with backup." Erza told her.

"Then, what _should _we do?"

Erza was speechless. She didn't know. Their enemy was too strong. There was no way they can beat her. But they can't give up. They have to keep fighting. Erza got back up to her feet and requipped into her Purgatory Armor.

But then, their enemy flinched and turned around. It was silent for a moment, and then she suddenly ran away from them and entered the double doors Erza and her team entered through before and quickly slammed it shut.

"O-Oi!" Erza called after her.

"Where is she going?" Mira wondered out loud.

"C'mon!" Erza ordered and ran after her with the other two girls in tow, forgetting about the spell that was casted to change where those doors will be leading to every time it's been closed.

* * *

"Ugh." Gajeel grunted in pain as he glared at the woman in front of him. He just can't take her down. The two girls are outnumbered, but for some reason, they just can't get them. They haven't even managed to give them a scratch.

"This is bad." Happy said looking at his injured friends.

"They're so skilful and their magic power is very strong." Panther Lily observed.

"Why won't they go down?" Laxus yelled, getting really pissed.

Then suddenly, the two women flinched. They froze and stared at the double doors behind Gajeel and the others. Then, they ran there, ignoring their opponents confused yells.

"Hey- WHAT THE HELL?" Gajeel asked.

"They're retreating?"

"No way, they were just winning, weren't they?" Panther Lily asked as the two girls left the room.

Meanwhile, what they didn't know is that they were being watched by two spirits. Two blonde spirits.

"Hell, no! There's no way I'd ever retreat!" Joan yelled, knowing full well that they can't hear her.

"Shut up, let's just follow them!" Lea told her as she saw them heading towards the double doors, they had also forgotten the same simple fact Erza and the others forgotten.

* * *

"Well, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Which way should we go?"

"Well, uhh . . . well . . ."

"Hurry up, flame brain!"

"Shut up Gray!"

"Let's try going through that door." Lisanna suggested. And as soon as they did, they found themselves in a room with white wallpaper and white roses printed on it, light blue doors, and a light blue floor. And inside, their other comrades were already there, as if they've been waiting for them the whole time.

"Guys!" Lucy yelled.

"You're all alright." Lisanna said relieved.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Mira said.

"Who's that guy?" Laxus asked pointing at Lucas who was currently being supported by both Lucy and Loke.

"Oh, well . . . it's a long story." Gray told them.

"Is he an enemy?" Erza asked.

"Well, he was . . . but-"

"Then I shall cut him up immediately." She said pointing a sword at Lucas who was now awake.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

"Erza, please calm down!" Lucy told her.

"Why? Isn't he an enemy?"

"No!"

"Then who is he?"

"He's my brother!"

". . ."

"Say what?" they yelled.

"I know right?" Natsu said.

"Anyway, this isn't the time for explanations." Lucas told them. "The others are probably on their way."

"Others?" Gajeel asked.

"The other guild members." Lucas explained. "They still aren't here. Lucifer came to Fiore first without most of the guild members to see if there would be anyone who'd try to stop and capture him."

"Well, he was right." Mira said.

"Anyway, we fought a woman earlier. I think she was the leader of the Family of Malevolence, Angel." Erza said.

"We fought two." Happy said. "I didn't help though."

"Those two were probably Robust and Rapid."

"They were crazy strong!" Gajeel told him. "One of them had mighty strength and one was really fast!"

"The opponent we fought with can resist our attacks by glowing." Juvia said. Lucy and Lucas were silent for a moment, and so were the others.

"Don't tell me . . ." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Yep. Those were our sisters." Lucas told them.

"Sisters?" they cried.

"Yep. Look, for the past few-"

"Few?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Right . . . well, for the past fourteen years, me and those three girls you guys fought had been manipulated by Lucifer."

"Fourteen years . . . ?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep. So I'm glad to finally be free."

"Wait!" Erza said. "Well then, what will happen now?"

"Well, you have a battle to finish."

" . . . what?"

"You said you fought with a girl earlier right?" Lucas asked. "And you guys fought two?"

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Well, I just bet you didn't get to finish that fight." It was silent for a moment.

"Heh. Anyway, behind each and every door in this room, it'll lead to only one place." He explained. "And there, your opponents will be waiting.

"Eh?" they asked.

"But we were barely able to put a scratch in them earlier!" Mira told him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we can't win!" Gajeel yelled.

"We can't do it! We're done for!" Happy cried.

"Oi! What the hell are you guys saying?" Natsu asked. "Of course we can beat 'em!"

"But Natsu, we couldn't even beat Lucas. Who knows how much stronger those girls are." Lisanna said.

"Yeah. Lucifer's spell caused us to get much more stronger than we normally are." Lucas told them.

"How do you expect us to win against your sisters?" Erza asked him.

"I don't expect you to win." He answered. "I expect you to buy us some time."

"What? What do you mean?"

Lucas sighed before telling them the plan. "There are only three opponents. And there are 11 of you who can fight him. Just use your numbers as an advantage. You don't need to beat them, you just need to make sure I can get near Lucifer."

"What for?"

"He's the one manipulating our sisters. And without his body guards no one can defend him. I'll just sneak towards him and prepare a surprise attack and knock him down. If I do that, it'll most likely distract them. When that happens, don't waste any time. Knock them out. By the time their back up arrives, they'll most likely retreat if they saw their master defeated along with the Family of Malevolence."

"I see." Mira answered, standing up. "It's perfect."

"But wait, how can we lift the spell?" Erza asked.

"They should be wearing a necklace with a lacrima on it. In that lacrima, their souls would be trapped inside. All we need to do is break it. Then they'll be free of the curse in a few hours."

"Okay! Let's go!" Natsu said about to open one of the doors. They all went to his side, but Lucy was stopped by her brother's hand grabbing hers.

"Huh?"

"Lucy, I'm not sure yet, but Lucifer might aim for you first. He might get our sisters to attack you. When that happens, will you be able to fight back?"

Lucy's eyes widened. It was true, she had missed her sisters so much for the past few years. She had wanted nothing else but to see them, along with her older brother. Would she ever be able to fight the people who she had loved and cared for all her life? They stood there staring at each other for a moment. But then Lucy sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice right?" she smiled and ran to join her friends. In the short time period she had spent staring at her brother, she had thought about her stellar spirits. Loke fought Aries, his dear friend whom he tried to protect before. He had fought Aries to protect her. And she supposed that she should do the same. She loved her sisters, but they were currently being controlled by an enemy. So she really has no choice right? She has to fight them. She has to fight them to protect her friends.

Lucas watched Lucy join her friends with wide eyes. Then he smiled. His little sister was already growing up. She used to be so childish the last time he had seen her. Well, the last time he'd seen her, she was 10. She was a young innocent girl who would obey any kind of command her older sisters would give her. She was always the peace-maker when her siblings fought and would cower in fear if she made them even the slightest bit mad. Who would have thought that she'd grow up to be a mage? A mage who would face an enemy no matter how stronger that person was than she is. A mage who would fight anyone for the sake of protecting her friends. And most of all, who would've thought that she, would stand up and fight the people she had been so obedient to when she was a child? 'Looks like she's at her rebellious age already.' Lucas thought before joining the others.

"Oi! Listen up!" he said, silencing them. "We have to finish this before the other guild members get here. If we don't, who knows what will happen."

"Got it!" they said. And they immediately kicked open the double doors. And in there, Lucifer was sitting on a throne with three women standing beside him. Lucifer smirked and eyed the mages.

"Oi! You old fart!" Natsu yelled. "We're here to kick your ass!"

* * *

**Alright then, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I will try my best to post the next chapter in less than a week! So please be patient! I'm working on three stories after all. It's hard to balance all that plus homework, studies and chores.**


	11. The Final Battle

**Well, here it is people! Chapter 11! Sorry it took so long. But I made this a bit longer so the wait will be worth it! Over 3000 words not including A/N! But it's about 400 if you include it!**

**Oh, and by the way, some of you may have noticed it, but Lea, the second sister might have a little change of name. Her new name's Jade. Yeah, her name was originally Lea, and Joan's name was originally Luna too. But I had changed my mind and besides, I didn't want all of their names to start with the letter "L" from the first letter of the name Layla. So I decided to take a "J" from the first letter of their dad's name: Jude. So sorry for all the mistakes from previous chapters and if you get confused or anything. I didn't mean to change her name in the middle of the story, but I just forgot to change it. Since I made this story in advance a few months ago.**

**Oh, and that's also why I updated late. I may have wrote this in advance, but I didn't finish it! Sorry! But I'm working on it right now, so don't worry. But I just hope you guys won't mind waiting.**

**Sorry for everything! Please forgive me!**

* * *

Lucifer waited for his "visitors" at a really large room. He sat on a golden throne his body guards had stolen for him a couple of years ago.

"Resistance is futile. You might as well surrender while you still have the chance." Leila told him.

"Yeah! Our li'l sis and her friends are gonna beat ya into a pulp!" Joan cried.

"Yeah! And Lucas is with them too!" Jade added.

"Silence!" he shouted. "This battle isn't over yet. Our reinforcements are coming soon. Our whole guild will be fighting against all those brats!"

"It still won't be enough!"

"Or so you think." He waved his arm at them. Then, the three female souls suddenly started fading.

"Wh-what?" Joan and Jade looked at themselves, confused.

"Locking us up won't change anything! We will get free of your damn curse!" Leila told him.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Then, their soul turned into lacrima. Lucifer picked them up and wrapped some thread around it and tied it around the bodies of his servants. Then he sat back at his throne and continued to wait. And only a few seconds had passed until the double doors were kicked open revealing his 'visitors'. He smirked.

"Oi, old fart!" Natsu yelled. "We're here to kick your ass!"

From inside the lacrima, Joan, Lea, and Leila still heard the Salamander's outburst. They sweat dropped.

"That guy's a bit too straight forward don't you think?" Joan told her sisters. Oddly enough, their voices couldn't be heard by the others, not even by Lucifer.

"To say his motive directly in front of Lucifer himself . . ." Jade, like her sisters, immediately thought the boy was an idiot.

"He's . . . very self-confident." Leila resisted the urge to face palm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lucas also heard Natsu's outburst.

"That guy . . ." Lucas trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." Lucy face palmed.

Natsu then ran after Lucifer and lifted a flaming fist at him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to him.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Lucas called out.

Lucifer just smirked. Then, before Natsu's fist could make contact with Lucifer's face, Jade blocked his attack and kneed him in the stomach. Then she grabbed his scarf slammed him to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Jade screeched, but of course, her voice couldn't be heard from inside the lacrima.

"Eh? Isn't that the guy Lucy was with earlier?" Joan asked.

"Dammit." Leila cursed. "Lucas better have a plan to get us free."

"Natsu!" Lucy called after her best friend once again. Then they all began to charge towards their enemies.

"Stick with the plan!" Lucas reminded them.

And they did. Natsu, Erza, Mira and Panther Lily fought Angel, Laxus, Gray, Lisanna and Elfman fought Rapid, Juvia, and Gajeel fought Robust. Lucy and Lucas stayed behind and watched them fight for a second. Then Lucy took a deep breath and was about to summon one of her spirits to try and help. But she was stopped by Lucas who grabbed her wrist.

"No," he told her, and she just stared at him with a confused look. "You're going to come with me."

"Wha-?"

"I can't knock Lucifer out alone." He said. Lucy was silent for a moment then she nodded.

"I'm coming with you!" Happy said.

"E-eh?" Lucas'eyes widened, only now did he notice the blue exceed.

"L-look, you can ask questions later." Lucy said. "But for now, let's move!"

Meanwhile, the others were having a hard time fighting. Leila, Jade and Joan can only watch them.

"Why do I have fewer opponents?" Joan complained. "They're underestimating me!"

"Shut up!" Jade told her. "This isn't the time for that!"

Theen a few seconds later, they were taken over by Lucifer's souls making them forget everything that's happened, and temporarily erasing every single one of their memories.

* * *

Natsu sent a flaming kick towards Angel but it was blocked, then Erza sent ten swords towards her opponent. Angel lifted Natsu up in the air and threw him towards the swords. Erza reacted quickly and requipped the swords and it all disappeared in a second. Mira sent a lot of punches at Angel, and Panther Lily prepared a sneak attack. But Angel sensed him and she dodged his attack in the last moment making the exceed hit Mira. Then she once again dodged both Natsu and Erza's attacks and sent a ball of magical energy towards them causing a mini explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the four of them could be seen lying on the ground as they struggled to get back up.

"J-just hang in there!" Erza told them. "We can do this!"

'_We just have to hold her off. Just for a bit longer, we can do this!_' she thought to herself.

Natsu roared and sent a flaming fist towards Angel who blocked it again with a glowing arm. She punched Natsu in the stomach but he held his ground and didn't move an inch. He set his entire body on fire, causing Angel to get burned a bit. But it seems her clothes took the full damage. Angel threw a kick at him and it hit his side making him fall to the ground, hard. Natsu tried to get back up, but he was kicked in the stomach making him cough.

Then Panther Lily appeared behind her and managed to attack her with his giant sword, hitting her in the stomach and sending her a few feet back and crash into the floor. But she immediately got back up. She made her arm glow and hit Lily in the face with it. But the exceed managed not to fall to the ground and tried to use his sword to attack her once again. But this time, Angel was ready. She blocked his sword with just her hand, which was of course glowing and got her other hand to also glow and hit him in the stomach. Afterwards, she didn't let him recover and just kept throwing punches and kicks at him. Soon after, Lily wasn't able to stand up and fell to the ground. He transformed back to his original form and he lost consciousness.

Erza then sent ten more swords at Angel but she just jumped high in the air, dodging all the swords. When she landed, she was met with Erza trying to cut her with her swords. Angel made her arms glow and used it to block Erza's blades, which she had a bit of a hard time doing since Erza was quite an impressive swordsman. But even the great titania only managed to give the woman a few cuts. Then Angel had enough and grabbed Erza's swords and kneed her in the stomach making the scarlet haired mage lose her grip on the blades. Angel threw the swords away, grabbed Erza by her collar and started punching her repeatedly in the face until she fell to the ground.

Erza and Natsu struggled to get back up, but they were too weak. Angel simply watched them and waited for them to stand up to her once again so she can beat them mercilessly once again.

"Dammit." Erza cursed before re-quipping to her Purgatory armor and once again stood up. "I shall not lose!"

"That's the same with me!" Natsu yelled forcing himself to stand back up despite the all the pain he was currently feeling throughout his whole body. "We're not going to let you beat us!"

'_We have to win._' Erza told herself. '_If this woman is indeed Lucy sister and she's being controlled, then she deserves to be set free and be with Lucy along with the other two._'

"Erza, I'm going to go help Juvia and Gajeel. They need me." Mira told her.

"Yeah, sure." she only nodded before the take over mage ran to help her other nakamas.

* * *

At the side of the room, Laxus kept sending his lightning towards Rapid, but she would dodge them easily while trying to attack Gray, Lisanna, and Elfman. But it looks like Rapid wouldn't dare come anywhere near him, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Lisanna had already transformed into a leopard, her fastest transformation, but she can only dodge Rapid's attacks and couldn't attack her So she was doing a bit fine, if she can only land an attack at her opponent. Elfman transformed into his beast soul and was now trying to block Rapid's attacks and attack her at the same time, and it looks like he wasn't doing a good job. His arms were bloody and covered in scars from blocking Rapid's attacks and they still didn't know if she was using a knife or something. She's so fast that they couldn't see what weapon she's using. But despite the situation of the others, Gray was doing far worse than them. He was bloody all over and his attacks seem to be useless. He would always get knocked down and whenever he tries to stand back up, another attack would be sent to him.

"Gray! Are you alright?" Lisanna asked, dodging another one of Rapid's attacks.

"Not quite." Gray muttered as he remained lying down on the floor.

"Gray! Get back up! We need you over here!" Elfman yelled.

"Dammit." Laxus cursed. They were in deep shit. "What the hell's taking them so long?"

Gray once again tried to get up, remembering the fact that everyone else was trying their best and he should do the same. He wasn't the only one having a bad time, after all. But as he got back to his feet, Rapid attacked him once again. And this time, as he fell to the ground, he wasn't able to get back up as everything turn black around him. He could hear the voices and calls of the others fading before finally disappearing into silence.

* * *

Juvia was unharmed. Robust couldn't hurt her since it was physically impossible. But the others were different. Gajeel had hit the wall hard and was coughing as he tried to stand back up while Mira was trying to beat Robust in hand-to-hand combat, but all of her attacks were easily blocked. Robust kneed her in the stomach in an attempt to send her to the wall but Mira held her ground and punched her back in the face. Robust held her ground as well and sent another attack. It kept continuing on like that. One of them will send an attack and the other would either hold her ground or block it.

". . . uh . . . I-I . ." Juvia said, she wanted to attack Robust with her Water Slicer, but she might miss and she'd hit Mira instead. She started to sweat as she watched the two strong women fight. Now, she was wishing that Mira would stop holding her ground and just let herself get sent to the wall and away from their enemy so Juvia can stop feeling useless and attack Robust.

Then an opportunity appeared as Mira fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Juvia didn't waste any time and fired her attack. Robust didn't expect this and a long scar formed on her abdomen and the part of her arm between her wrists and her elbow. She started to bleed and she fell to her knees, appearing to be hurt. But to be honest, Juvia was actually shocked that the girl wasn't cut in half. But she was later thankful for it after remembering that the woman was her comrade, Lucy's sister. And she was only being controlled. Lucy may be her love rival, but she couldn't possibly let her anger out on her sister who's only evil because an evil man is controlling her. She was only supposed to distract her, and that was it.

Robust got back up and started attacking Juvia, but she couldn't hurt her since her body is made up of water. The, Gajeel attacked her from behind, and almost knocked her out. They had the upper hand in this battle, now if only their friends were in the same situation.

* * *

"Lucy! Be careful!" Lucas told her. They were on the ceiling and were standing on the wood supporting it. Happy had carried them up there, Lucy first then Lucas. Now they were balancing themselves and headed towards Lucifer and try to attack him from above.

"I know!" Lucy said. They were trying to keep their voices as low as possible, but there was no need since the battles happening below them were causing a big ruckus and there'd be no way for anyone to hear them from way up there.

"So, how do you guys plan to attack him?" Happy asked.

"With this." Lucas said, showing Happy a card with a picture of a soul being sucked into a jar.

"Eh?" Happy asked. "You use card magic?"

"You can say that."

"So what'll that do?" Lucy asked.

"It'll weaken his magic into a dangerously low level. And you know that a mage's magic is equivalent to their very life source." Lucy and Happy gasped, but then Lucas added. "Don't worry, it won't kill him. His magic is way too strong for that to happen. But when his magic goes down, it'll give our sisters a window of opportunity to try and escape from the lacrimas. Then once your friends knock them out, the souls who're possessing them would weaken even more. Then our sisters would be able to break the curse on their own by then."

"Wah! That's pretty good." Happy complimented.

"As expected of Nii-chan!" Lucy smiled., Lucas just smiled back.

"Now let's go, hurry. It looks like your friends are in deep shit."

"Yeah."

They soon got above the Lucifer's throne. He was watching all the battles with boredom taking over his features. Lucas took the card and squatted.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked in whisper, just in case.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to jump." He simply stated. "Then I'll cast the spell, and it'll cause a huge explosion. So you and your little cat should get away."

"Are you crazy? What if the fall kills you? It's way too high up! Or what if Lucifer notices you before you can even come close to him? Or what if the explosion will be the one that kills you? It's way too risky!" Lucy said, frantically pulling him back.

"Lucy, calm down!"

"No, don't do it! It's way too dangerous! Don't! There has to be another way!"

"Lucy! Relax! I'll be fine!" Lucas said with pure seriousness. "Just trust me! I won't leave you again! I will never do that again! You know that!"

Lucy was taken aback for a bit. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. But she was just reunited with her twin brother who she thought was dead and she'll soon be with her sisters too; so she couldn't just let him do something dangerous that can risk his life. It just won't be worth it. But she saw how serious his brother was, and she just didn't want to doubt him. She did trust him with her whole life, after all. So she just embraced him with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Lucas was a bit shocked by what she did, but he soon hugged her back.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you again." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I will. Remember our promise? We said that we'll meet again and I'd be able to meet all your friends and make new and wonderful memories, remember?" Lucas asked, and Lucy only nodded. "What did Leila-nee-san tell us about promises?"

Lucy pulled back, smiling at him. Then together they said: "A Celestial mage shall always keep their promise."

They laughed for a bit. Happy just watched this moment unfold in front of him. Tears threatening to roll down his face because of how touching it is.

"That's right." He said patting her head. "Now relax, and watch your awesome Nii-san take care of an old bastard."

Lucy only nodded before turning around and running away with Happy, trying to keep her balance at the same time. But then she suddenly stopped.

"Nii-san." She called.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make me come with you if I wouldn't be able to do anything useful at all?" she asked. They stared at each other for a moment before Lucas smirked. Lucy's eyes widened.

"I couldn't just let you go and fight our sisters, right. We both know that they're crazy strong. I'm your older brother Lucy. I have to protect you, it's my duty." He said before repeating some familiar words. "You're my responsibility and because I just love you that much. And 'till my very last breath, I'm going to fulfil that duty, because you're my precious little sister."

Lucy could only smile as tears fell from her eyes. He hasn't changed at all. And she loves him for that. She turned around and started running faster with Happy comforting her.

Lucas then sighed in relief after knowing that his sister wouldn't stop him or hold him back before looking down to the golden throne where the old bastard is. He glared at Lucifer for a second before looking at her sisters who were being controlled. It was time to get them free. After all these years, they can finally be together with Lucy again. After he makes that bastard, Lucifer, pay for everything he's done and everything he made them do of course. He and his sisters will send that son of a bitch to a living hell and make him suffer. Lucas felt anger boil up inside him at the very thought of Lucy mourning for them, since she did think that they were dead. But they were tougher than that. And after all this was over, they were going to make up for all the years they had been apart and for all the tears Lucy had shed for them.

He then turned to Lucy who had stopped running once again and turned around, they looked like they were far enough. She smiled at him. He smiled back and took a deep breath before thinking: '_It's now or never_' before he jumped.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**And now, here's a little story of how I was inspired to write this story and some trivia.**

**Last year, I liked to read the manga and watch the anime version of "Working !". The protagonist is a boy called Takanashi, Souta and he has four sisters, one was younger and the other three were older. And then I thought: 'I wonder what would happen if Lucy was in that kind of family?'**

**The youngest was Nazuna, and she was a nice girl so I decided that she'd be Lucy. Nazuna was 12 but she was really tall and looked like she was the same age as Souta, so I decided to make them twins here.**

**Next was Souta, and he was a pedophile and also a masochist. I didn't want to have a character like that so I made Lucas' personality a bit different. You'll find out in the sequel. (That's right people, this thing will have a sequel!). Her power is based on what Lucy's mmagic was supposed to be before Hiro Mashima changed his mind. I thought that, since they were twins, that would be a good power for him. He's Lucy's twin so he's 17 too.**

**Then there was Kozue, she was a violent alcoholic, and I just thought it'd be funny if Lucy would have a sister like that. Joan's personality will be the same as Kozue. Oh, and originally, her name was Luna but I changed my mind. And her power was based on the opposite of what Jade's power is. She's 2 years older than Lucy, or in other words, she's 19.**

**Next, there was Izumi. She was an emo and a romance novelist. Also, she was reeeeeaaaaaaaallly weak. And I mean that literally. Just watch Working !, anyway, I thought that since she would be a mage, she shou;dn't be like that. So Jade is nothing like Izumi. Jade's name was originally Lulu since I wanted their names to all begin with"Lu" but I couldn't think of another name for the oldest, then it was Lea but I thought it'll be weird if all their names began with "L" , so then I settled for Jade. Her magic was based on an anime I happened to watch at home. I didn't get the title, but I liked one of the character's powers so I made it Jade's power too. She's 22.**

**Finally, the eldest Kazue. She's a lawyer and very strict. Leila's personality will be a bit like that. And her magic was originally from Kanade of Angel Beats. But I made a few adjustments. The only thing they have in common now is the wings. Leila's 24, the same age as Laxus.**

**So originally, it was supposed to be that Lucy didn't get along with her siblings, but I changed my mind. And originally, Lucy's siblings were supposed to be searching everywhere for her and then found her at the guild. But then the time skip in tenrou island happened in the anime and I didn't want them to be seven years older, so I made this story explaining on how they managed to prevent themselves from aging and becoming seven years older than they're supposed to be. The explanation will show in later chapters.**

**And the sequel, yeah I'm going with my original idea. Not the part where Lucy hated them all, but the part when they found her in the guild. And then there would be pairings since I'd like Joan, Jade, and Leila to work together with Mira and become the matchmakers of Fairy Tail! And they'll start with Lucy and Natsu! Go NaLu! Hope you guys look forward to this as much as I do! And if you guys want me to do it, you can start telling me in the reviews! If this story's a success, then of course, there will be a sequel. But for now . . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	12. Controlling Lucy

**Chapter 12! Well, we're nearing the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far! **

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened as her brother leaped and prepared to cast the spell. But before he did, a ball of magical energy was sent to him making him crash to the wall and land on the floor with a thud.

"Nii-san!" Lucy shrieked, if only she didn't. Robust looked up from her fight with Gajeel, Mira, and Juvia. She frowned at the blonde girl.

"Ugh. What the hell happened?" Lucas struggled to get up and then he saw Angel walking towards him. Lucifer was in the background, smirking. "Wh-what?" Lucas turned to see Natsu, Erza and Panther Lily on the ground, unable to get up.

"I-I'm sorry, we couldn't . . ." Erza said, she winced in pain and fell back to the floor.

"Dammit." he cursed.

"Erza-san!" Juvia cried.

"Lily!" Gajeel called after his exceed.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Mira asked. They were all distracted by their injured nakamas. This gave Jade an opportunity to escape from the battle. She had her eyes set on another possible threat. The blonde who was with the man who almost managed to hurt her master.

Her three opponents had noticed her, but they couldn't stop her in time. Robust leaped up into the air, so high up that she even reached the feeling and was already nearing Lucy.

"Lucy! Look out!" Mira called, but the blonde didn't have any time to react. Robust sent a punch to Lucy's stomach making her cough up blood and fall hard to the ground below them and create a crater.

"Lucy!" Lucas got up and tried to run towards his sister's aid, but Angel sent a powerful kick sending him back, he tried to get up once again. But he found himself suddenly weaken. He felt his magic energy slowly being drained and struggled to make sense of what was happening. He then looked up and saw Angel holding the card which he was going to use against Lucifer. His eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Come back, Enigma." Angel spoke in a ghostly voice, the same way he did when he was being controlled. "Return to us. Our master is waiting."

He felt his body stopped weakening and was replaced with drowsiness. Some of his long bangs appeared in front of his eyes revealing that it was turning purple once again, meaning that he was about to be controlled again.

"No!" he yelled, but it was too late, he shut his eyes tight and when he opened them, they were glowing bright red. Memories of his whole life started to fade and left one thing imprinted on his mind; Protect and serve Master Lucifer.

He stayed still for a while before he slowly stood up. The other s noticed this and their eyes widened.

"H-he's being controlled!" Erza cried.

"No way . . just like before . . ." Lisanna whispered.

"Dammit, what are we going to do?" Gray asked.

"The whole Family of Malevolence is here, plus the master and soon their whole guild will be here." Laxus reminded them. They were fucked.

"If only we were able to hold them off a bit longer . . ." Erza looked down in shame, blaming herself for what happened. But before anyone else can say anything more, Natsu stood up and yelled.

"NO WAY I'M GIVING UP ANYTIME SOON!" before charging towards the three of them. He used a fire dragon's wing attack that was meant to hit Lucifer, but Angel blocked it.

Enigma used his magic and shot Natsu with a gun that suddenly appeared in his hand. The fire mage was unaffected and sent a flaming fist towards the man, who dodged it. Enigma was going to shoot another bullet at Natsu, but he just grabbed his gun and threw it away before punching him in the face.

Rapid stopped fighting the others and was about to go and help on protecting her master. But she found that she was unable to move. She looked down and saw the floor and a good part of her legs frozen. She turned to look at Gray who was responsible for it.

"If the flame-brain's not backing down, then neither am I." he said, struggling to stand up. Laxus used this opportunity and shot Rapid with his lightning. It caused the ice that she was being trapped with to break as well, but it also did a good damage on her. She fell to the floor with a few serious burns. Gray, despite feeling dangerously weak already, trapped Rapid once again in ice. Her arms and legs were the only ones that were frozen, so they had nothing to worry about later. Gray fainted soon after, but he was caught by Juvia who just held him and sat on the floor as she watched her comrades fight.

Gajeel took Panther Lily and made Juvia watch over him as well before running to finish his battle with Robust, backed up by Mira. Meanwhile, Erza and Laxus went to help Natsu out. Lisanna and Elfman were already too weak to fight so they were already out of the battle and just sat, watching the fight along with Juvia as they tried to regain some of their energy back.

Although their numbers decrease, their strength seemed to increase. They knew they couldn't give up. Because they knew that a lot of people were counting on them. That simple fact gave them the strength to get back up and continue fighting. If they fail, who knows what'll happen to Fiore, who knows what'll happen to Fairy Tail, they had a lot of friends waiting for them back home so they can't disappoint them.

But Lucifer was smarter than that. He's done his homework and knew quite a lot about their guild. He knew about their strengths and their bonds. But that very bond may as well be their weakness.

Lucy slowly got up and looked around her. Her eyes widened as she saw her brother was now being controlled once again and she resisted the urge to run towards him because she saw Natsu fighting him. She'll just get in the way. She knew that Lucas will be fine and he's fighting for freedom from the curse right now, they all are. Now she has to fight too. She gripped her keys and prepared to summon her spirits, choosing to help Natsu out a bit. But she stopped when she noticed Juvia and the others, weak and unable to even stand. She decided to check up on them first. Unknown to her, Lucifer was already keeping a close eye on her.

"Juvia, are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yes, Juvia is only worried about Gray-sama." the blunette said.

"How about you, Lisanna?"

"We'll be fine, go help the others." Lisanna tried to put on a straight face, but then she winced in pain.

"Lisanna!"

"I-I'm fine."

"LUCY! Look out!" Juvia cried, but when the young blonde turned around, she was faced with nothing but darkness making her shriek. Shadows surrounded her and yet she could still hear her friends calling after her. Se couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she just remained still as her memories slowly started to disappear.

Despite her vision being composed of nothing but darkness, her friends could see her perfectly. Her body was surrounded by shadows, but it didn't engulf her, it just surrounded her, only covering her limbs and her neck with a portion of her face. Her eyes were turning red, her hair was turning purple and her skin was getting pale. Her friends tried their best to save her, but they couldn't even come close to the celestial mage because of Angel, Rapid, Robust, and Enigma blocking their way. Lucifer, in the meanwhile, was too busy with the ritual. It takes a lot of time to fully manipulate a body.

"Lucy!" Mira cried.

"We have to break the spell on these guys!" Laxus told them.

"But how?" Erza asked.

"Lucy just talked to Lucas, and just by doing that she managed to break the spell." Lisanna told them.

"What? How?"

"I don't know."

"She also said that they're being controlled the same way Bixlow controls his puppets." Elfman added.

"Bixlow . . ?"

"Yeah, I think she said something about using forbidden magic, or something." Natsu added.

Laxus froze. "Are they being possessed by souls through forbidden magic?"

"Y-yeah . . . I think so."

The lightning mage was silent for a moment; he wasn't S-class just because of his strength. He knows a lot of types of magic, including the kinds the Raijinshuu has.

"Their memories were erased." he said. "We need to find a way to remember!"

"Remember what?" Mira asked.

"Anything! Their childhood, their parents, three days ago, anything that'll help them know who they are!"

Natsu froze as he thought of something. All they had to do was to make them remember anything . . . or anyone. Then _he_ remembered something. He dug his hand into his pocket.

"Hey!" He called out to the Family of Malevolence who quickly turned to face him.

Without hesitation, he threw something at them, which Angel easily caught. The others who were standing right behind her started to stare at her and she unclenched her hand to show them what Natsu threw.

Their eyes widened.

"That should do the trick." Natsu smirked.

"What did you throw?" Erza asked.

Just then, Angel fell down to her knees and she started trembling as three magic circles appeared on each one of them.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review.**

**Oh, and also, support my other stories! Misunderstanding, Love and Sins, Gift of a Friend, and Apology Gone Wrong. They're all Fairy Tail fanfics, and if you're already supporting them, well then thank you very much!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	13. Memories and Broken Spells

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger last time! But don't worry! Because here's chapter 13! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Angel fell to her knees while the others just stared wide eyed at the object Natsu had thrown and was now in her hand. They didn't even bother to notice that there was now three magic circles that formed above each of them. They were all focusing on that object on her hand that was small, but held so many memories. It was a golden heart-shaped locket with a single studded diamond. As they stared at it, it suddenly opened revealing a picture. On the right was a young blonde girl and a blonde boy with a much older blonde girl wearing a white dress who was hugging the both oh them, they were all smiling brightly. On the left, there were three blonde girls. The girl who was at the middle was obviously the youngest and she was also in the other picture. Next to her was a blonde girl wearing a cute green dress and another girl wearing a black dress, the two girls were both hugging her and they were all also smiling.

They started to recall what it was. It was a gift. They had given this to a little girl for her birthday a long time ago. They all started to stare at the little blonde girl who was at both of the pictures. Suddenly, one of the magic circles above each of them broke.

"Wh-what?" Lucifer stared at them in shock. "B-but how?"

"It's working!" Natsu cheered.

"I can't believe it . . ." Erza muttered.

It was Lucy.

The four teens felt their eyes widened as they finally remembered. Lucy . . . she was their precious little sister. The little girl they loved and cared for very much. Another magic circle above each of them broke.

"No!" Lucifer cried, but he was stopped by Erza who sent her swords at him.

"It's time for them to be set free and be together with the ones they love, or rather, the _one_ person they love the most." Erza said, going back to watching the foursome. Tears were rolling down their cheeks, their hair was returning to its original blonde color and their eyes started to lose its red color. This continued on as they all had their very own flashbacks.

Angel, or should I say Leila, was the eldest of them, and so she was the one who showed more concern to Lucy. In fact, she was the one who taught Lucy magic. She was the one who educated the girl about most of the facts about life, and she was also the reason why Lucy had a soft spot for books. Well sure, there were Lucy's tutors back when she was with her father, but no one taught her as well as Leila did. In fact, you can say that Leila was just as kind and smart as Layla was. But you can say that she was a bit better. Because Layla only being a mother figure towards Lucy. Meanwhile she, was also doing the father figure. Yes, not only did she teach Lucy, guard her, and practically raised her, she also was the one who sustained for her needs and three other kids.

* * *

_"Lucy?" Leila called out as she entered the kitchen, looking for the little blonde girl. _

_"Ah, welcome back, Leila-nee-san."_

_"Lucy, what are you doing?"_

_"Making dinner."_

_"I can see that. I was asking why are you making dinner. I could've done that. You know, like I always do."_

_"W-well, I wanted to see if I'm as good as a cook as you are." Lucy smiled nervously._

_"Oh really?" Leila cocked an eyebrow, knowing that she was lying. "Lucy, what have I told you about lying?"_

_"It destroys the trust you have with a person."_

_"And what did I tell you about trust."_

_". . ."_

_"Well?"_

_"To trust someone is to promise them that you'll always be by their side believing in you. And to be trusted is to promise someone that you'll never let them down.__"_

_"And what did I tell you about promises?"_

_"A stellar mage must always keep her promise." Lucy looked down, avoiding eye contact._

_"That's right. Now I want the truth." she received a sigh before the young girl looked at her in the eyes._

_"Well, you're always the one making dinner even though you're so tired from work. So I decided to give you a break today and make it myself. You taught me how to cook after all."_

_Leila smiled at her and patted her head. "You shouldn't have. Look, just go and continue your studies."_

_"I tried but it was too hard." Lucy confessed. "You know, Leila-nee-san, you're amazing! You can understand all those things so easily!"_

_"Well . . ." Leila blushed at the compliment._

_"You're so hard-working, smart, talented, and strong-willed. Plus you're really good with magic too!" Lucy continued on. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you, Leila-nee-san!"_

* * *

Leila couldn't teach the little girl by herself, of course. There had been Jade to help her out. Jade was the one who taught Lucy to eat, dress, and act properly. She also taught her facts about life, dancing in a ball, and even how to talk to gentlemen. Jade was the reason why Lucy takes so much pride in herself, mostly on her looks. Because ever since she was a child, that's what Jade had taught her; your pride is more important than anything else and if someone crushes it, you should make them pay. That was why Lucy was upset when she was called ugly by Everlue. She taught Lucy to be confident in yourself and to make sure you look beautiful no matter where you go. Ever since they were kids, Joan was mostly concerned at how the little girl dressed like and making sure no one teases her about how she looks. But when someone does that, rest assured they will regret it.

* * *

_"Lucy!" Jade cried. "What in the name of the spirit king are you wearing?"_

_"A gown."_

_"I know that!"_

_"Then why did you ask?"_

_"I'm asking why are you wearing a dress like that."_

_"Oh."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well, it's because Joan-nee-chan picked it especially for me." Jade face-palmed._

_"I should've known, she always does that."_

_"So then, can I wear it for the ball?"_

_"No! You deserve to look better than that. Plus black doesn't suit you very well now, does it?"_

_"I see . . ." Lucy looked at the mirror and studied her reflection. "But I kinda like it, don't you?"_

_Jade sighed before pulling Lucy back to her room. "No Lucy, I want you to look really beautiful tonight."_

_"But you always want to make me beautiful every night."_

_"Yes, I know, and that's because you deserve to look good. And to look good, you have to dress properly."_

_"I see . . ." Lucy sighed as they entered her room. While Jade was picking out a dress for her to wear, she suddenly spoke up again. "You're lucky Jade-nee-san."_

_"And why is that?" Jade asked, still focusing on looking for the perfect dress._

_"Because you don't have to dress well to look beautiful." Jade turned around to face the girl with a confused look on her face. "You look pretty no matter what you wear. You're like a princess! And I really think that you're the one who deserves better."_

* * *

Joan was different from her sisters. Well sure she cared for Lucy as much as they did, but she was kind of a bad influence towards the girl. She taught Lucy how to defend herself, or in other words, to fight. She was the one who trained Lucy to be physically strong and robust. But not that much, since she was also always concerned for her. Joan was the reason Lucy can kick pretty hard and withstand strong attacks such as the one Minerva kept sending her during the Grand Magic Games, although she lost. But one thing's for sure; when Joan finds out about that, she will stop at nothing until that bitch is beaten to a pulp for what she did, and her sisters will surely act the same way. But Joan had always been the most-overprotective one.

* * *

_"Oi! What do you jerks think you're doing?" Joan yelled chasing off the boys that were bullying Lucy, when she caught one of them, she started beating him up, holding back of course, until the boy started crying and running to his mommy._

_"Pfft, whimps!" Joan yelled._

_"Joan-nee-chan."_

_"Ah, Lucy, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah . ."_

_"Those jerks! I will so not hold back the nest time I see them."_

_"Joan-nee-chan . . ."_

_"If only I was fast like Jade-nee-chan. Then maybe I could've caught up with them . . ."_

_"Joan-nee-chan?"_

_"Heh, but I still managed to beat up one of them."_

_"Onee-chan!" Lucy yelled, getting impatient and annoyed by the fact that she was being ignored._

_"Huh? Oh, you said something, Lucy?"_

_"I'm fine. There's no reason you should hurt somebody."_

_"You see, that's the problem. You're too naive. I think you could've probably taken those guys by yourself."_

_"Well, yeah . . ."_

_"Honestly, Lucy, what would you do if I'm not here?" Lucy looked up at her with sad eyes._

_"But you'll always be with me, Onee-chan." she smiled. "You'll always be there for me, like always. You'll be with me and train me to become a mage, so maybe one day I can be as strong and cool as you are!"_

* * *

Lucas was Lucy's twin. He was her other half. The yin to her yang. But they were opposites, fraternal twins, but they got along just fine. In fact, unless their sisters were with her, Lucas would rarely leave Lucy alone by herself. He would hold Joan back whenever she was going to hard on Lucy during their training, he would complain to Jade for Lucy whenever Jade made her wear something that looks a bit uncomfortable, and he would always be against anything that might mean Lucy might get hurt. He could always tell if something was wrong with her. It was always as if he can read her mind and feel her distress.

* * *

_"You don't look so good." Lucas dead panned as he watched Lucy read a book._

_"I'm fine, Nii-chan."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"No you're not." _

_"Yes. I. Am." Lucy insisted._

_"You're red."_

_"Must be some of that make-up Jade-nee-san put on me. It still hasn't been removed."_

_"You look weak."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Plus you're a bit pale."_

_"Like I said, it must be the make-up."_

_"Stop denying it." Lucy just sighed._

_"Okay, yeah I feel a bit weak, but-"  
_

_"Okay then, let's take you back to your room." Lucas grabbed her wrist and dragged her back away from the library._

_"Eh? B-but my studies."_

_"Wouldn't want to have your condition to get worse, right?" Lucy sighed once again._

_"Ne, Nii-chan . . ."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks."_

_"For what?" he looked at her with a confused look. She just smiled and gave him a hug._

_"For always taking care of me. Thank you." she said. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."_

* * *

The last of the magic circle above their heads broke. They returned to normal, but they had fainted. The others sighed in relief, knowing that they'll be fine and soon turned to face the master.

"You fools! You'll pay for what you did!" He shouted creating ghostly soldiers in a blink of an eye. **(It's like those shadow things during the Phantom Lord Arc.)**

"Okay, we freed them, what now?" Natsu asked.

"We fight, duh!" Laxus yelled using his lightning and soon all the shadows disappeared. But it was useless, Lucifer just created more, and the lightning mage didn't have enough strength to deal with all of them.

"Dammit, I'm running low." Erza told them.

"Yeah? Well, you're not the only one."

"What do we do?" Mira asked.

"The rest of the guild should be here in any moment." Lisanna informed.

"I can still fight!"

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll have enough to take him down, Natsu." Erza said. But despite her words they still tried, but it was hopeless. The master was too strong, and they've used up too much energy.

Lucifer started to laugh evilly. "You fools thought that you could defeat me? Ha!"

He started observing them; they were all on the ground and unable to move. "But I must say, all of you have been such worthy opponents. Maybe I'll turn you all into my slaves, as well."

He turned around and faced Lucy who was still being held by the large shadow. "But first, I must start with this little girl. She has been a nuisance for long enough."

He raised his hands and continued on with the spell, ignoring the cries of the people behind him since he knew that they couldn't do anything about it.

"Lucy!"

"No! Don't!"

"You bastard stay away from her!" Natsu growled, trying to stand up with twice as much effort this time, but he still ended up falling to the ground, feeling pain all over his body. This time, he couldn't move anymore, it was hard enough to stay awake, but he somehow managed to. Most of the others are already out cold, the only ones left were him, Juvia, Erza, Laxus, and Mira. They could now only watch in horror as Lucy's hair had completely turned purple and her eyes

"It's time to join us, little one." he smirked.

**"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HER!"**

Lucifer turned around only to face a dozen swords. He quickly used his magic to block the attack. '_Wh-what? Could the ex-quip mage have managed to get up and launch an attack?_' he thought, but as he turned, he saw that Erza was still on the ground, and so were the others. The ones who were awake were wide eyed. Lucifer turned once again to see who had attacked him and he gasped.

Leila,

Jade,

Joan,

and Lucas.

They were all standing, glaring at Lucifer and were ready to fight. They were on their battle stances, Leila's arms were glowing, Jade got ready to run towards him and launch an attack, Joan cracked her knuckles, and Lucas had his cards out.

"Lay one finger on her and I swear I will make you suffer." Leila said with her voice full of venom.

"Oh really?" he mocked with a smirk on his face. "You couldn't beat me 14 years ago! What makes you think you can beat me now?"

"Because we're much stronger than we ever were, thanks to your little curse that still hasn't worn off yet." Leila smirked. His eyes widened and he backed away. But suddenly they heard the loud sound of machinery nearing.

"Hah! You're too late! My entire guild is here!" Lucifer said before launching another attack with a menacing smile on his smile. However, the smirk on Leila's face didn't falter.

"Yeah, and now you have the strongest mages of your guild fighting against you." Her smirk grew and the old man could only stare at her in shock and horror. Then Leila snapped her fingers.

"Jade will be more than enough to take those bastards down. But you should go with her just in case, Joan."

"Hmph, I don't need her help." Jade said, heading out.

"Aww, can't I stay and help you beat this old bastard up?" Joan complained.

"No, I'll be taking care of him." Leila didn't take his eyes off of her opponent, her smirk faltered and she was now glaring at him. "Lucas, go make sure Lucy's alright."

"That goes without saying." was his only reply.

"Oh, and Jade? Joan? You don't have to worry about the doors. They're back to normal now. I made sure of that."

"Thanks." Jade left the room.

"We'll be back in a bit." Joan said, glancing at Lucy for a moment before leaving as well." As soon as the door closed, everyone focused on Leila and Lucifer.

"You've messed with the wrong family, bastard." she spat. "I'll make you pay with your life."

"I'd like to see you try." he said, his confidence returning as he thought that it was impossible for them to beat him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Lucy was such a good and innocent girl back then. And she still is. **

**Oh, and BTW, just in case you guys don't know, the locket is from chapter 2 and Natsu got it in chapter 3. Just a heads up!**

**Story's going to end soon! I enjoyed writing it! And tnx for all the reviews ~ ! ^_^**

**So please review for this chapter once again! I think it won't be so much trouble.**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	14. We're Together Again

**Yosh! Chapter 14 is up!** **Nothing much to say right now, so let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

Leila jumped into the air, she made her arm glow and sent a punch towards Lucifer who only jumped out of the way and just created a large crater on the ground. The man sent a ball of magical energy at her and it was a direct hit. But she made her whole body glow so it wasn't so effective. Leila made both of her hands glow and sent a lot of punches that were easily blocked by him. The old man still has a lot of moves up his sleeves.

Meanwhile, Lucas broke the spell that was cast on Lucy and the shadows disappeared. Before the blonde girl fell to the ground, she was caught by her brother while still remaining unconscious. Lucas checked if she was in any way hurt and she didn't seem to be. So he then carried her bridal style, turned to Natsu and the others and ran towards them. Happy, who had been watching from the ceiling this whole time flew down towards them as well.

"You guys alright?" he asked., putting Lucy down.

"Y-yeah." Erza nodded.

"Natsu! Are you ok?" Happy whined.

"I'm fine, Happy." he grinned. "It hurts all over, though." Natsu muttered. Lucas stared at the fire mage for a moment before smiling.

"Hey . . . Natsu was it?"

"Huh? Yeah?" the said boy looked up to him.

"Thanks."

Natsu blinked. "For what?"

"For freeing us . . ." he replied. "But how did you get it?"

"How did I get it . . ? You mean the locket?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucas turned to watch his sister fight Lucifer. She was gripping the locket on her hand as she fought, she didn't even lose her grip on it even though she was hit a few times.

"Oh, well . . . Lucy brought it with her during this mission. She dropped it and I wasn't able to return it to her." Natsu explained as Lucas just kept staring at Lucy who was in his arms.

"You never change, do you?" he muttered. Then they heard a battle cry, so they turned their heads to see Leila, with what seemed like a sword on her hand that was glowing very birghtly, charging towards Lucifer. Meanwhile he was summoning his shadows and was about to send him towards her.

"Nee-san!" Lucas cried.

"Look out!" Juvia yelled.

But it was too late, Leila received the full impact and was engulfed in the darkness of the shadows. She tried to struggle her way through it with her sword, but it was no use. Soon enough, she was no where to be seen. The others felt their eyes widened, and Lucifer just laughed maniacally.

"That is what you get for going against me!" he said. "My shadows will absorb all of your energy, even your life, away until there is nothing left but the remains of your corpse."

"Wh-what?" they asked.

"We can't let that happen!" Mira yelled as she tried to stand up, but she was too weak to do so and so she just fell back to the ground.

"There's nothing we can do." Laxus muttered. "We have zero magic power and energy."

"Why don't you go help her?" Juvia asked Lucas who remained watching. He still held Lucy and he didn't even move a muscle after Lucifer explained the situation of his sister.

"I can't." he stated simply.

"Why not? You still have a lot of magic in you! You should-" Erza tried reasoning with him but she was cut off.

"I can't!" he yelled, his grip on Lucy tightened and he started trembling. "I'll just get sucked in it too, I won't be able to be of any use."

They were silent for a moment as they processed his words. That's right; he must want to help his sister as much as they do. But he knows better than that. They know that he probably feels terrible that he can't do anything to help his sister. And it must hurt really badly for him to just sit there and not to be able to help someone you care about.

"She can make it. Leila-nee-san's just that strong." he muttered. But even after a few minutes passed, nothing happened. Lucifer smirked and turned to them.

"Well then, time to take care of you little brats." he said. "Prepare to be my slaves."

But then, Lucas stood up. He laid Lucy next to Natsu and stood in front of the group, blocking Lucifer's way. He took a card from his pocket and turned it onto a scythe, pointing it at Lucifer.

"Over my dead body." he growled.

Lucifer looked at him for a moment before smirking and summoning his shadows. "Very well."

But before they could do anything else, they noticed a bright light and turned to see it coming from inside the shadows where Leila was supposedly in. The light grew brighter and the shadows started to dissolve into thin air.

"What? No!" Lucifer cried.

"What's going on?" Mira asked, and like the others, she was confused. Lucas only grinned.

"Leila-nee-san . . ." he answered. And just like that, there was a blinding light and they had to cover their eyes from it. But it soon faded a bit, and they turned and saw Leila with her angelic wings already summoned and spread. She was flying in the air, while her entire body seemed as if it was glowing. Right not, she really did look like a true angel.

"I've had enough." she said while glaring at Lucifer. "It's time for you to repent."

They were much to frozen in shock and weren't able to react so quickly. Meanwhile, Lisanna, Elfman, and Gajeel woke up because of the bright light.

"Get back and take cover!" Lucas ordered them as he carried Lucy and helped Erza up. And they quickly obeyed. Happy carried Natsu, Laxus stood up by himself, Mira and Erza supported each other, Gajeel carried Lily, Juvia supported Gray and practically carried him, and Lisanna supported her brother. After they were a good distance away, they watched as Leila started performing the spell.

"I am the guardian that protects the heavens above, as well as the land below!" she started.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucifer said as he started summoning his shadows, but Lucas acted quickly.

"Not this time! Metamorphose!" he yelled and threw a card at him, it turned into chains that wrapped itself around the old man leaving him immobilized and made him fall to the ground. Leila smiled at his brother but she still continued on reciting the spell as she closed her eyes.

"I beg for the gods to give me the power to protect the innocent! Almighty Gods! Lend me your strength! Punish the evil souls and let them face my wrath and the judgement of God!" Leila finished and opened her eyes to reveal that it was glowing. A large magic circle appeared in front of her and the middle of it seems to be pointing at her target. "Heavenly Annihilation!"

And once again, there was a blinding light as a ray of immense magical energy was sent towards Leila's opponent, destroying the earth surrounding Lucifer. The walls started to crack, the ceiling fell, and the others who were also in the same room slammed towards the wall and nearly fell unconscious. Nearly. Then the entire building collapsed.

* * *

From outside, most of the guild members of Rayless Vile were already beaten and unconscious. There were only a few remaining. Jade and Joan had a few scratches and bruises, but other than that, they were fine.

"We're almost done." Jade said, breathing heavily.

"Ha! You don't look so good, Nee-chan." Joan snickered, also breathing heavily. "And you said you didn't need my help."

"Shut up, you don't loom like you're in good shape either." Jade growled.

"You traitors!"

"How could you?"

"Wait until the master finds out!" the others who were still up yelled at them, but they were completely ignored. Then suddenly, they felt an extremely strong amount of energy coming from a building. The ground then started to shake and the building collapsed.

"Wh-what?" Joan and Jade turned in disbelief.

"What the hell's going on?" Joan yelled.

"Uwaah! Such a strong amount of magic power!" someone cried.

"Light . . . there's no way that could be the master!"

"Angel-sama then?"

"She's betrayed us, as well?"

"There's no way we can win! Let's get out of here!" someone yelled and they started to retreat. But the two women didn't care. They just stared at the building as it turned into complete rubble.

"C'mon Joan! We have to see if their alright!" Jade ran towards the building and started searching for anyone.

"The room they were in is at the other end of the building, you idiot! Let's go!" Joan yelled, and Jade suddenly disappeared to where she said they supposedly were at. Joan followed her.

"Nee-san! Lucas-kun!" Jade called out. "Guys! Are you alright?"

"Oi! Is anyone here?" Joan yelled. "Speak up!"

"Guys!" their sister's voice suddenly reached their ears. They followed the sound of her voice and started digging through the dirt.

"Nee-san?" Jade called out. "Nee-san, are you alright?"

"How are you doing down there?" Joan asked.

"I'M BURIED UNDER A PILE OF ROCKS! HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" they heard her yell.

"Not good?" Jade face palmed at Joan's answer.

"Look, will you two just get me out of here!" she commanded.

"All right, all right, sheesh." and soon enough, Leila got out. She was covered in dirt and had a few scratches and bruises. She was holding on to Lucifer who seemed incredibly hurt and was unconscious, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. He was finally defeated!

"It's finally over, huh?" Jade sighed, Leila only nodded. Then they seem to have heard something that sounded like a pile of rocks crumbling.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled as he finally got out of the pile of rocks.

"Move!" Laxus yelled and pushed him out of the way. Soon, the whole group were in view as they got out of the hole. The three sisters just stared at them with a confused look.

"What a powerful spell." Erza muttered.

"Ah, there they are." Mira said, pointing at the three women. All eyes were on them, and they felt uncomfortable under their stares. But before they could say anything, they heard someone coughing.

"Lucy, are you alright?" they froze as they heard her name.

"I'm alright, Nii-san." the blonde said, still coughing. There was a silence for a moment as all eyes were on the twins.

"Huh? Wh-what's wro-" Lucy asked, but she was cut off when someone tackled her towards the ground and cries were heard.

"Lucy!" Joan cried as she hugged the younger blonde with tears freely streaming down her eyes. "Lucy, you're alright! Oh, thank God! Thank God!"

"J-Joan-nee-chan . . ?" Lucy asked, completely frozen in shock. Joan pulled away and look at Lucy in the eye with her hands still on her shoulders. They stared at each other for a while until tears started to fall from Lucy's eyes as well. Joan just grinned and hugged her again.

Soon, Leila and Jade ran towards the two and joined in the hug. The three women cried as they tightly embraced their little sister who they hadn't seen in a long time.

"You sure have grown, Lucy." Leila smiled. "Looks like we've missed a lot, huh?"

"Yeah." she nodded and pulled away to face them properly.

"We missed you very much!" Jade told her. "At times, we honestly thought that we'll never see you again."

"But we have to keep our promise, right?" Leila said. "I was the one who taught you to keep your promise, remember?"

"I remember." Lucy smiled. "And I missed you too."

"We're here for you now, li'l sis." Joan said, patting her head. "It's all finally over."

"I know." Lucy said as she continued to smile while her tears just kept on rolling down her cheeks like her sisters. The others continued to watch the, oh so touching scene.

Then Erza sniffed, which didn't go unnoticed by Gray. "Erza . . . are you crying?"

"No, I'm not." the ex-quip mage said, willing her tears not to fall. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're crying."

"No, I'm not."

"The mighty Titania, is actually cry-" Erza punched him, completely forgetting about the amount of strength she possessed as her tears were now freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Shut up, Gray!"

"Gray-sama!" They completely ignored the unconscious ice mage, all the girls, even Juvia, were now weeping at the scene while all the boys were just smiling, except for Elfman who was now practically sobbing, and Gray who was of course, unconscious.

"Hey, why don't you join in?" Lisanna asked Lucas as she wiped her tears away. The blonde boy just kept on standing there, smiling at his sisters.

"Wh-what? I . . "

"Go join your sisters. I'm sure you must've missed Lucy as well."

"Well, yeah . . . but I-"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Mira cried, wiping her tears. "Go hug your sister! You haven't seen her for a long time!"

She then pushed him towards the group, Lucy pulled away from her sisters to embrace her twin brother. And he eventually returned the hug. Then their sisters joined in, not really wanting to pull away from Lucy.

"What a happy ending." Mira started weeping all over again, along with her sister.

"Isn't it?" Lisanna smiled.

"Juvia is happy for her love rival." Juvia said as she held her precious Gray-sama.

"Whatever." Gajeel muttered, trying to act tough.

"As long as we get paid." Laxus said.

"Oi, you two shouldn't be so insensitive." Lily said.

"At least we're not like titania." Gajeel scoffed and they turned to see the mighty Erza Scarlet bawling her eyes out.

"This is so beautiful!" she cried. They sweat dropped.

"Oi . . ."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy just continued to watch the siblings' reunion.

"Ne, Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Lucy seems really happy right now, doesn't she?" the blue exceed said.

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Even though their crying, it's probably tears of joy, right?"

"Yeah." he said, and then he imagined himself when he finally meets Igneel again. He knew that he'll be just as happy as Lucy was right now.

"I'm happy for her." Happy said.

Natsu paused for a moment before grinning. "Me too."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, I re-read this whole story and I realized that I forgot one very critical little detail. So sorry if the ending will not be as you hope it would be. The story's not over yet, of course. We still have one chapter left! Anyway, because of my clumsy mistake of forgetting such an important detail, the ending will change and it might affect how the sequel will be. I'm so sorry about that!**

**Oh, and Leila's attack "Heavenly Annihilation is from chapter 7. But Leila wasn't able to cast it. And it didn't have a name then. Just a heads up! And yeah, I don't like the name either. I'm not good in this sort of thing.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ ! **

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	15. Goodbye?

**Ah, well, looks like there will still be a next chapter. That will be the Epilogue. Because if I end it here, then it just wouldn't be right. So anyway, here's chapter 15! Hope you guys'll enjoy it! It's 3200 words!**

* * *

The whole group found their way back to the cabin after tying up Lucifer and the unconscious guild members by the destroyed building and making sure they won't be able to escape. When they got there, they immediately treated their wounds, making them wish they had brought Wendy along.

"Well, I guess all that's left to do is to wait for the Rune Knights." Erza muttered. But no one seemed to pay any mind to her, they were too busy getting to know the Heartphilia's.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Leila told her, suddenly appearing behind her back. "Erza was it?"

"Ah, Leila-san."

"Me and my sisters took care of them, it should take a while before they wake up. And even after that, they wouldn't have any energy to escape."

"Ah, is that so?" Erza blinked. "Thank you so much, Leila-san."

"Don't call me that." she smiled at her.

"Eh?"

"You should know that Lucy's mom is named Layla. And it really sounds the same with my name." she explained. "It can get really confusing, so just call me Lea."

"Ah, okay." Erza nodded. "So, Lea-san."

"Yeah?"

"That's some power you have there."

"Oh, that? It's nothing. It's the side-effect of the spell, making my magic much more stronger than it's supposed to be. But it's wearing off."

"Well then, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Celestial magic."

"Ah, you mean like Lucy?"

"Yes." Leila nodded. "But I don't use keys and Celestial Spirits. I use a different type of Celestial magic."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But it's lost magic."

"Ah, really, so your magic is really special, huh?"

"Well, you can say that." Leila sighed.

"What about your sisters? I know your brother uses a different type of Celestial magic as well . . ."

"Ah, they use Lost Celestial Magic as well."

"Eh?" Erza said, getting confused. Their whole family uses Celestial magic but Lucy's the only one who uses keys? That doesn't really make any sense.

"Yeah, Celestial Abilities." Leila told her. "It's the kind of magic that allows you to have the same kind of magic Celestial Spirits use."

"So it's a type of magic that you can use to mimic other's magic?"

"Not really. You can only mimic the magic of Celestial Spirits." she explained. "For example, Joan has Taurus' strength, Jade has Virgo's speed."

"Well, now that I think about it, it does make sense." Erza said, thinking of the times Taurus fought with Lucy during jobs and when Virgo helped Lucy on the 24 hour endurance race.

"Yeah, I'm really impressed by Joan though." Leila said. "She managed to surpass Taurus, something that Jade wasn't able to do despite their age difference. I don't think anyone's ever been able to surpass a Celestial Spirit, and she did that when she was just a child, before that incident even happened."

"Ah, so her magic relies solely on strength." Erza concluded.

"Yes, so she's very skilled when it comes to combat."

"What about Jade?"

"Oh, well . . . she also has another one of her own unique power. I'm not really sure if it's Celestial magic." Leila laughed nervously.

"Eh? What-"

"Gah!" Gray yelled in surprise and the two turned to see Jade threatening him. Her nails were inches longer than they were supposed to be and looked really sharp. Jade was pointing them at Gray's neck.

"What the hell was that about?" she hissed. Gray had thrown a table during his fight with Natsu and it accidentally hit Jade, making the girl pissed.

"I swear to God it was an accident!"

"H-her nails . . ." Erza's eyes widened in confusion.

"So she wasn't using a knife or something before, huh?" Laxus muttered.

Leila nodded, sweat dropping. "She can make her nails grow and make them sharper than knives. I don't really know what kind of magic is that."

"Stop pointing those at me!" Gray cried.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, meanwhile, Natsu was laughing at the ice mage.

"Oh, man, hahahahaha, you should- haha- you should see yourself right now! Hahahaha! You're so pathetic!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Ja-nee, would you chill?" Joan smirked, actually enjoying the sight of a man about to get killed by her sister, but she knew that he was Lucy's friend, so they can't hurt him.

"Don't call me that!"**(A/N: Ja-nee sounds like the Japanese of see ya, "Ja ne".)**

" . . uh . . . Ja-nee, can you get off of him . . ?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" Jade yelled, doing what she said and faced the younger blonde with an annoyed look. "Not you too! Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "It's kind of cute."

"Yeah, and it's less of a bother than calling you 'Jade-nee-san', that's way too long!" Joan complained.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Geez," Lucas sighed. "We were just freed from a curse that we've been struggling to get out of for 14 years and now that we are, you guys just start fighting all over again?"

"Some things just never change." Leila smiled, shaking her head.

"So, are you guys going to join our guild too?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Are you kidding me? Lucy's in your guild isn't she? Of course we're gonna join!" Joan cheered.

"Alright! Then fight me when we get there!" Natsu said.

"You're on!" Joan smirked.

"N-nee-chan . . ." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Is it me, or does her siblings act a lot like the people of our guild?" Lily sweat dropped.

"Aye! They fit right in!" Happy chirped.

"Gihi, so bunny girl belongs to a family of weirdos, huh? No wonder she acts like one herself." Gajeel smirked, amused. Lucy pouted, but then thought of a great idea.

"Joan-nee-chan! That man's bullying me!" she whined, pointing at Gajeel. Joan's face suddenly darkened as she started glaring at Gajeel.

"Eh?"

"Huh? Wha-" Before Gajeel could process the situation, Joan had already kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying to the wall, nearly making a large whole. Gajeel was fine, but he was no unconscious.

"S-so strong . . ." Juvia muttered.

"Whoa! What a man!" Elfman yelled.

"She's a girl." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Don't bully people who're weaker than you, you bastard!" Joan cried.

"Who's the weak one here?" Laxus sweat dropped as Lucy laughed at Gajeel from the background.

"That's cruel, Lucy." Happy muttered.

"It's his fault!" she defended herself. Then suddenly, Loke and Capricorn appeared from a bright light and bowed at their master.

"Hello, Lucy-sama." Capricorn greeted.

"It's good to see you well, Lucy." Loke smiled.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came here with our own free will to meet your siblings." Loke explained.

"Well, well, would you look at that." Jade smiled. "Lucy's already got Capricorn and Leo, pretty impressive."

Joan smirked and patted her little sister's head. "As expected, you are my little sister after all!"

"Ah, Capricorn." Leila said, smiling in what seems like relief. "It's nice to see that you're well."

"I may say the same to you, Lea-sama. I heard about the incident, and I was incredibly worried." Capricorn nodded.

"The both of you seem as if you're very close." Erza said.

"Ah, yes. I've known him since I was a small child." Leila told her before facing Capricorn again. "Ever since Zoldeo-san ran off, I never did heard from you again. I'm glad you're safe."

"I feel the same." Capricorn bowed.

"Ne, you're her sisters, right?" Loke asked Joan and Jade.

"Eh? Well . . . yeah, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to be one of those over-protective older sisters, who don't want their little sister being with other men, would you?"

"Oh, no way." Joan scoffed before snickering.

"In fact, Lucy, shouldn't you have a boyfriend right now?" Jade asked.

"Eh? Well, I don't have one . . ." Lucy said, before Loke went down on one knee and kissed her hand.

"I would love to!" But before he could say anything more, Lucas kicked him and sent him flying where Gajeel was currently at and he also fell unconscious. Joan and Jade laughed at the lion spirit and the others just stared at her with a "WTF" expression.

"What?" Joan asked. "He didn't say anything about Lucas or Lea-nee."

"Anyway, Lucy, aren't you like 24 right now? Shouldn't you have a boyfriend yet?" Jade asked.

"Oh, no I'm still 17."

"Eh? But it's been 14 years! And I'm pretty sure you weren't three when we last saw you." Jade said getting confused.

"Oh well, a lot has happened and . . ."

"That's strange." Leila said cutting Lucy off.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"Well, 14 years have passed right?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"And right now I should be 31. But according to Caprico, I only aged 7 years, which is half of the amount of time I've spent being controlled by Lucifer." she explained.

"So, right now you're 24 instead?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, meanwhile, Joan's 19, Jade's 22, and Lucas is still 17."

"Well then, it's just as if you guys were with us during the time skip!" Lucy summarized, and that seemed to clear things up, since some of them were confused at what Leila had been trying to say. Mainly Natsu and Elfman.

"The what . . ?" Lucy's sibling's asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

**One explanation later . . .**

"Oh, so that's how it is . . ." Leila said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lucy sighed.

"Well then, since we're all in the same situation, there's nothing to worry about!" Joan pumped her fist into the air. But she spoke a little too soon.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of carriages coming their way. So they got out of the cabin to check it out, along with Gajeel and Loke who had already woken up during the explanation, though Loke just went back to the spirit world immediately along with Capricorn. They saw the Rune Knights, along with Lahar from the magic council.

"Took them long enough to get here." Gajeel muttered.

"You've done well with the mission, Fairy Tail." Lahar said. "We already have the guild master and the rest of the guild members."

"Great, now give us the reward so we can go already." Laxus said, annoyed.

"Ah, about that, we already gave Master Makarov the reward."

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's go home!" Gajeel yelled, annoyed.

"But, you haven't finished you're mission yet." Lahar told them, earning confused stares. "We didn't get all the guild members."

"Ah, well . . . they ran off. We weren't able to run after them." Erza explained.

"Wait, don't tell me we have to look for them!" Gajeel yelled.

"Oi, stop yelling." Lily told him.

"Ah, don't worry about that. We already have that covered." Lahar told them.

"Then, what seems to be the problem?" Mira asked.

"Well, you still must hand over the main threats."

"Th-the main threats." Gray asked. He, like everyone else, didn't like where this was going.

"Yes." Lahar nodded before pointing at Leila, Lucas, Joan, and Jade. "The Family of Malevolence. Please hand them over."

"Wh-what?" they asked.

"They have done unforgivable things. They had spread chaos in foreign lands and we can not just let them go freely. It was the Council's decision."

"W-wait a minute!" Lucy cried, not believing her ears.

"They didn't do anything wrong! They were being controlled!" Natsu yelled.

"You can't take them! It's not their fault for being controlled by Lucifer!" Erza said, glaring at them. She also felt a hint of sadness since this reminded her a lot of the time Jellal was taken during that time after they defeated the Oracion Seis.

"Even if you speak the truth, there's a small chance that you'll be able to prove it." Lahar said. "So please give them to us."

"No way!" Natsu growled.

"You can't do that!" Mira said. "They deserve to be with their little sister!"

"Yeah, and it's really unfair!" Lisanna added.

"It isn't manly!" Elfman yelled.

"Juvia thinks that being under a curse for 14 years is enough punishment!"

"Yeah! They've been through enough already!" Gray added.

"Not that I care, but this just isn't right." Laxus muttered.

"Yeah, We can't just let you take them away!" Gajeel growled.

"Can't you overlook this, just this once?" Lily asked.

"We can not let you take them!" Erza yelled, ex-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. And soon, a fight started between the Fairy Tail mages and the Rune Knights. Even Lucy was in it. Leila just watched in shock, along with Joan, Jade and Lucas. They couldn't believe that they're doing this for them.

"Geez, Lucy made some trouble making friends." Lucas sighed.

"They're doing this for us . . ." Joan said.

"Are they really though?" Jade asked as they continued to watch them, then their eyes turned to Lucy.

"I think . . . that they're actually doing this for Lucy." Leila said, and they could only nod. But then they saw Lucy about to get hit by a Rune Knight, Lucas acted fast and blocked it. He then sent a punch at him and the knight was sent flying and landed on Lahar.

"ENOUGH!" Leila yelled. And everyone stopped fighting to stare at her.

"We're coming with you." Leila told Lahar, and the others felt their eyes widen. "So there's no need for any violence to ensue."

"What?" they asked.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked. "You didn't do anything wrong! You shouldn't be punished!"

"That's right, Erza." she said. "We didn't do anything wrong. Which is why there's nothing to fear."

"What are you-"

"If I refused to come the Council will just hunt us down. It will also damage your guild's reputation and maybe even endanger you all." Leila explained, for a moment, her eyes rested on Lucy. "It will be much better if we came with them and clear our names."

"But-"

"Relax Erza." Leila said, giggling a bit. "Sure it might take a while for us to do that, but I'm sure we'll manage."

They were all silent for a moment, shocked at how calm she can be in a situation like this. Leila then turned to Lahar, who was also shocked at her actions.

"I believe that there is nothing wrong with saying our farewells?" she asked, a smile was still on her face, but of course it was a sad one.

"O-of course not." he said, then Leila then turned and walked over to her little sister, who was in the verge of crying right now, and patted her head.

"What did I tell you, little sister? You found great friends after all." she smiled, Lucy just continued to stare at her in shock as she held back her tears. They were leaving her again? Why? They were just reunited. Meanwhile, the others had the same thoughts she did.

"Don't look so upset." Joan told Natsu, who turned to her with a confused look. "I told you didn't I? We're going to join you're guild."

"Yeah, there will just be a slight delay." Jade said, and Joan nodded.

"You look like a nice guy." Joan said. "So until we come back, take care of our little sister for us, would you?"

"You too, Erza." Leila said turning to the ex-quip mage. "I only met you about a couple hours ago, but it looks like we can get along, and I can trust you. Other than that, you look like you're good friends with Lucy."

The blonde put a hand on her shoulder. "A true friend will always have your back, so do me a favor and be a true friend with Lucy, alright?"

Erza stared at her in shock before smiling and nodded. "Sure."

Meanwhile, the twins were having their own private conversation.

"Lucy . . I'm sorry." Lucas whispered. "But please understand."

"I know, Nii-san." Lucy muttered. "Just please promise me that you'll come back."

Lucas smiled at this. "Of course I will, li'l sis. We promised after all."

Lucy smiled back, but sadness still filled her eyes.

"Oi, metal freak! If you bully Lucy again, I'll kick your ass!" Joan yelled.

"I didn't bully her, dammit!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Anyway, whether or not you were we just want to make one thing clear." Lucas said, turning to the guys. Then, Jade, Joan, and Lucas started glaring at them, and they were pretty damn scary.

"If you lay a finger on our li'l sis, I swear to God . . ." Joan said through gritted teeth.

"We will make sure you go through hell." Lucas said.

"And I don't care if it was an _accident_ and you _didn't mean_ to hit her."Jade hissed as she turned to Gray who felt a shiver crawl up his spine. All the men gulped and quickly nodded.

"Well then, we can be sure that our sister is in safe hands." Leila smiled, then she turned to Lucy and embraced her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But we'll have to say good bye again." she whispered. "But don't worry, you have your friends anyway."

Lucy could only nod.

"Don't worry; we'll get ourselves out of this mess." Joan grinned.

"Just hang in there." Lucas added.

"We'll come back to you." Jade smiled.

"That's right." Leila said, embracing her once again. Then she rested her forehead against hers. "Be strong for us, little sister. Be strong for us, for just one more time."

Then she pulled away. Jade patted her shoulder, Joan high-fived her, and Lucas patted her head. Then they walked towards Lahar.

"You honestly believe that you'd be able to get off the hook?" Lahar sighed and shook his head.

"What? We're innocent until proven guilty, right?" Joan smirked.

"It's important not to lose hope after all." Leila said. And they were lead inside the carriage. The four mages turned around to say good bye.

"Well then, we're off." Leila said. "See you around, Lucy! Erza!"

"Take care, sis!" Joan yelled. "And you better prepare for our fight, Natsu!"

"Just hang in there!" Jade told her. "And you better not hurt her, Gray!"

"We'll come back to you, sis!" Lucas said. "And until then, we expect you guys to take good care of her!"

And just like that, Lahar closed the door to the carriage and they were gone in a few minutes.

* * *

**Well anyway, the next chapter will just be an epilogue. So this story's pretty much over. Thank you for reading this story! And please look forward to the sequel. It's not the same as I said it would be in the previous chapters. But I still hope you look forward to it!**

**Please review!**


	16. Epilogue

**Well, this story's done for now. So here's the ling-awaited ending! The epilogue! Please enjoy! It has exactly 2691 words, not including the A/N or the Omake!**

* * *

After Leila, Jade, Joan, and Lucas were taken. They made their way home through a train. Of course, they returned to normal, goofing off and brawling, except for Natsu who was unconscious thanks to Erza. But Lucy was silent on the whole trip. She just stared outside the window, sadness filling her eyes. The others thought that she just needed some time alone. But Mira and Erza couldn't help but stare at her, worriedly and fell sorry for her.

Mira felt really concerned for the blonde. She's been really quiet and looked awfully sad. And the barmaid honestly knew what she felt. Mira turned her gaze towards her sister. Yeah, it was really painful. To think that someone you love was dead and you couldn't have done anything about it. Lucy must have been going through hell. And the blonde was suffering longer than she had been; she also lost a lot more. And when the poor girl thought she can be with them again, they suddenly have to part because of that damn council. Mira could only imagine how hurt the girl was right now.

Meanwhile, Erza was having similar thought, but there was also something that kept nagging her.

_"A true friend will always have your back, so do me a favor and be a true friend with Lucy, alright?"_

Those were the words Leila had said to her. She was told to be there for Lucy, to help her go through all this. But there really was nothing to worry about. Soon enough, the four of them would be back and joining Fairy Tail after they take care of things. All they had to do was wait. But Erza just couldn't help but think; what if they failed? What if they weren't able to clear their names and get sentenced to life in prison, or worse? What if they get sentenced to execution?

Erza quickly shook the thought off and quickly glanced at Lucy. She could tell that the celestial mage was just trying to hold back her tears. And she just knew that the girl was having the same thoughts she was having right now.

But they can't think like that. They can't lose hope. They have to keep thinking positively and just hope for the best. Because that's the only thing they can do right now, hope. They can only hope that the Council will have mercy on the Lucy's siblings. They can only hope that the four of them will be able to clear their names. They can only hope that they'll be able to pull through this. And of all times, they can not lose hope right now, because that's all they have at the time being.

The whole group reached Magnolia by afternoon and they made their way towards the guild, except for the celestial mage who managed to slip away without them noticing and immediately headed towards her apartment.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled kicking open the guild doors.

"Aye! We finished the mission!" Happy cheered.

"Ah, guys! Welcome back!" Macao greeted them.

"Heh, it looks like it only took you less than a day to finish off that guild, huh?" Wakaba smirked.

"Of course, Laxus is with them, after all." Freed said.

"It looks like Elfman took a good beating . . ." Evergreen muttered to herself.

"Is Gajeel alright . . ?" Levy wondered Thankfully, no one heard or paid any attention to the two.

"It's nice to see you all safe and sound -kina~." Kinana smiled.

"Yosh, this calls for a celebration!" Bixlow cried, and the whole guild cheered and soon started to party hard. Of course, it later caused an all-out brawl and pretty soon, things went back to normal. And later that night, the Master confronted Erza about their reward.

"I heard that the job went well and that all you destroyed is some abandoned building in the middle of the forest." Makarov said before grinning. "Well that's good. Come into my office and I'll give you the reward!"

"Ah, yes-" Erza was cut off when Levy jumped in.

"Hey, where's Lu-chan?" they looked around and indeed, the blonde was no longer with them.

"Ah, it looks like she already went home, already." Mira said.

"Eh? Already?" Levy whined.

"Calm down, I'm sure she was just tired so she decided to go home already." Jet told her. But then, they noticed that the group had uncomfortable looks.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Well . . ." Erza sighed.

**After explaining everything that happened . . .**

"EH? LU-CHAN HAS A BUNCH OF SISTERS?" Levy yelled in shock.

"And a twin brother. Don't forget the twin brother." Gray added.

"We were almost killed by that guy . . ." Lisanna muttered.

"Aye, and they were really scary too." Happy added.

"Oh, that's so sad . . ." Levy said, in the verge of tears. "Lu-chan was waiting for them this whole time, and when they're about to be reunited . . ."

"That damn Council has to ruin everything." Mira said through gritted teeth. It seems like she was about to break the glass on her hand that she was cleaning.

"It's so unfair!" Levy cried.

"I know!" Mira yelled.

"Well, it's not like there's anything we can do about it." Erza sighed.

"Even Juvia feels sorry for her love rival." the water mage told them.

"So, how's Lu-chan taking all of this?" Levy asked.

"Well, I suppose she's handling it pretty well." Erza sighed once again. Meanwhile, they didn't notice that a certain Salamander was eavesdropping on them from a nearby table.

"I hope Lu-chan's alright."

"Juvia hopes so, too."

"Aye."

"Maybe she'll be back to normal by tomorrow . . ?" Cana suggested.

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Lisanna sighed.

Then that's when Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He finally stood up and walked out of the guild. He had to go check on Lucy and see if she's okay. She was his best friend, and he was supposed to protect her. Besides, her sister was counting on him to. She had trusted him to take care of her.

_"You look like a nice guy." Joan said. "So until we come back, take care of our little sister for us, would you?"_

And he can't let them down. But he supposed even if they hadn't told him to do do, he would still do it. He didn't need someone to tell him to be there for his friends, much less his best friend. So he has to be there for her.

But what he didn't know is that he wasn't the only one who had those thoughts in mind. The whole team felt the same. So when Erza saw Natsu leaving, she immediately knew where he was headed to and didn't think twice on following him. Then she was followed by Happy and Gray, who were also just as worried as Natsu was about Lucy.

* * *

Lucy lay on her bed as she recalled everything that has happened so far. She had already missed her siblings dearly that she was already in the verge of tears. It was just unfair. Life was so unfair. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't she just be with her family that she loves and cares for so much? Why did she have to part with them after they had just been reunited? Finally a single teardrop rolled down her cheek. She quickly dug in her pocket and pulled out the locket. It had been with Leila during the fight. She didn't let go of it and kept on clinging to it. Then when they were about to part, Leila had given it to her when she hugged her good bye. She smiled. This locket was so small but held such happy and unforgettable memories. She will never forget the time they had given it to her during her 10th birthday.

FLASHBACK

_"Happy Birthday, Lucy! Lucas!" their sisters cheered._

_"How did you like your gifts?" Joan asked._

_"I loved them!" Lucy cheered._

_"Well, thanks I guess." Lucas smiled, patting his twin sister's head._

_"Oh, Lucy, we have something special for you!" Leila said, smiling._

_"Eh? Really?" Lucy asked, sounding really excited. "Do you have something for Nii-chan too?"_

_"Lucy, you know I don't like receiving gifts." Lucas said._

_"I still don't understand why, though." Jade commented._

_"Anyway, close your eyes, Lucy." Leila told her, and the little girl obeyed. She felt something move around her neck. "Alright, you can open them now."_

_And when she did, she saw that she was now wearing a golden necklace. Lucy looked at it in amazement as she admired it._

_"It's a locket." Joan told her._

_"Eh? Really?" _

_"Yeah." Jade nodded and opened it to show two pictures of her with her siblings._

_"Wow! I love it! Thank you!" Lucy beamed._

_They smiled at her, but for a moment, she had felt them feel a bit uncomfortable and even sad. But she had decided to ignore it._

_"Now listen Lucy, this locket will serve as a reminder, alright?" Leila told her._

_"A reminder?"_

_"Yeah, a reminder that no matter what happens we will always love you!" Joan cheered, embracing the little girl._

_"I already know that, so what is this for?" she asked._

_"Lucy, you know that we'll always be here for you, right?" Leila asked._

_"And no matter what happens, we're still a family." Jade added._

_"Lucy, you're really important to us, you're our precious little sister." Joan told her. "We just want you to know that, okay?"_

_"Yeah, remember that, okay?" Lucas told her. _

_"How can I forget?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side, cutely._

_They laughed a bit. "We just want to make sure you know that." Leila said._

FLASHBACK END

Lucy stared at locket, observing it. She remained like that for some time, just staring at the piece of jewelry on her hand as she no longer tried to stop her tears and soon started sobbing. And she later cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She later woke up when she heard someone knock at her window. She rubbed her eyes and turned around to see a familiar fire mage. Lucy also saw that it was already dark, so he probably came here to just hang out, eat, or rest in her bed. The boy motioned Lucy to unlock the window and let him enter, and she willingly did so.

"Ah, Natsu . . . hey." she said as he jumped inside and landed on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, Lucy, how are you doing?"

"Well . . ." Lucy trailed off; Natsu stared at her for a while and then noticed her eyes.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked, worriedly and sat down by her feet.

"Y-yeah . . . why wouldn't I be?" she said, obviously not wanting him to get worried.

"Well . . . your eyes look red and . . . have you been crying?"

"Eh? Wha-?" she asked as she started rubbing her eyes. "I-I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Lucy, Wait-"

Before Natsu could say anything else, Lucy hurried on and slammed the bathroom door. Natsu just sighed and decided to wait for her.

"Yo, flame-brain!" he turned around and saw Gray, Erza and Happy entering Lucy's room.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"The same reason why you're here; to check on Lucy." Gray replied.

"We're really worried about her." Erza added.

"Aye!"

"Well, she's taking a bath right now." Natsu told them and stared at the bathroom door. There was a silence.

"So, how's she doing?" Erza asked, sitting on the bed next to Natsu. Happy sat on the bed with them while Gray just sat on the floor.

"Not pretty well . . ." he answered, making sure Lucy didn't hear them.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Happy asked, curiously.

"Well, when I came in . . . I think she's been crying."

Erza could only sigh. "Well, it's to be expected.

"I guess . . ." Natsu sighed as well. Meanwhile, Gray just remained quiet. He just kept on thinking about one of Lucy's sisters.

_"Just hang in there!" Jade told her sister before turning to Gray. "And you better not hurt her, Gray!"_

'_Tsk, why in the world would she think that I'll hurt Lucy?_' he thought. But then again, she may just be being an over protective sister and showing concern. It was probably because he didn't really make a good first impression, so he looked like what people called 'a bad influence'. But hey, the whole guild was. Then and idea suddenly formed in his head.

Maybe that was the reason Lucy seemed so innocent and naive. Maybe it was because she grew up protected and loved so much. Maybe her siblings were just that worried about her. Hell, they practically disappeared for 14 years for her! It must've been hard for Lucy to part with them. Just when they were about to be reunited . . . Man, fate sure is against them, huh?

Then suddenly, Lucy walked out of the bathroom, wearing her pajamas. And she looked surprised to see her whole team inside her room.

"G-guys . . ?"

"Lucy . . ." Erza stood up and sighed. "Look, we just wanted to ask if you're alright."

Lucy paused before sighing and forced a smiled at them. "I'm fine Erza, you don't have to worry."

"Lucy . . ." Happy said. They all kept staring at her with worry. Lucy sighed; she really didn't want to cause any trouble for her team mates. She can take this. She can be strong.

"Guys, really, you don't have to worry about me."

"Lucy . . . you know that we'll always be here for you, right?" Erza asked her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she processed the scarlet haired mage's words.

"And no matter what happens, we're still a team." Gray added.

"Lucy, you're really important to us, you're our team mate, our nakama." Natsu told her. "We just want you to know that, okay?"

"Aye, remember that, okay?" Happy said. Lucy was silent, as she starred at them in shock. But she soon smiled. And it was true this time; it wasn't a forced smile like before.

"How can I forget?" she asked then smiled brightly at them. "Don't worry, guys. I know my siblings will come back to me. All I have to do is wait. And in the meantime, I'll have you guys."

Her team smiled, seeing that she was, in fact, alright. Lucy felt really happy right now. Her family before was great. But she had lost her siblings and her mom, and to top it all off, her father was horrible towards her. But right now, she has a new family, Fairy Tail. Yes, she wants her siblings back, and they _will_ be back. And when they do, they'll be part of Fairy Tail as well. But until they do, she'll be enjoying her time with the greatest friends she could ever ask for.

"So, you guys want me to cook you something?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!"

"Sure, why not?" Gray shrugged.

"I could use some cake right about now." Erza said. Lucy only smiled at them. She had never really thought what her siblings had said were true.

_"Someday, you'll find happiness." Leila told her. "Someday, you'll find friends."_

_"You'll find friends who will care for you as much as we did." Jade said._

_"You'll make memories with those friends of yours." Joan said to her._

_"Someday, you'll be a mage like every one of us wanted to be." Lucas added._

They were right. Fairy Tail treated her as great as they did. She just hoped that they will get to meet her new family real soon. But she honestly didn't mind waiting.

* * *

**Well, sorry if it wasn't the ending you wanted it to be. But to make up for it, here's an omake that suddenly pooped up in my head!**

**Omake:**

Leila and her siblings sat at the carriage. She looked at the window seemingly bored like the rest of them.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Joan asked.

"Well, we didn't have a choice. We could've endangered Lucy along with her guild." Jade said.

"Ja-nee is right, it was smart to just leave and clear our names. Though it might take a while for us to do that." Lucas said, ignoring his sister who was yelling at him for calling her "Ja-nee".

"Ne, Lea-nee-san, do you think she'll be alright?" Joan asked.

Leila was silent for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, I think she'll be fine."

The rest of them sighed as they decided to just trust their sister for now.

"Well, they did seem like good people." Jade said. "Except for that Gray guy."

"Well, yeah their alright. But I think the guy with a lot of piercing was the one who looked suspicious." Joan said.

"If you ask me, it was that playboy spirit." Lucas said.

"Well, there are a lot of girls there who seems pretty trust-worthy. Take Erza, for example." Leila said.

"Well yeah, I guess." Joan said.

"She does seem nice." Jade added.

"She's not too bad." Lucas shrugged.

Then silence filled the air, until Jade suddenly thought of something.

"Wait a minute!" Jade suddenly yelled, catching all their attentions. "I just had the weirdest idea!"

"What?" they asked.

"What if Lucy likes that guy!" Jade yelled in horror as she thought of Lucy having the hots for Gray.

"Eh? That guy?" Jade asked. Strangely, she thought of Natsu. "Yeah, he's not too bad. I wouldn't mind if they got together."

"What?" Jade yelled.

Meanwhile, Leila thought of Loke. "Well, he seems like a gentleman, but I'm not so sure . . ."

"Nee-san!" Jade yelled before finally giving up. "Well, maybe he just didn't make a good first impression I guess. He might not be so bad."

"Oh God . . ." Lucas massaged his temples before turning to the driver of the carriage. "Kill me now."

"I can't do that." Lahar sweat dropped. And the rest of the trip was really a noisy one.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! And THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THE BATTLE OF ANGEL AND FAIRIES~! I would like to thank you all for the reviews! So, if you don't mind, one last time.**

**Please review~!**

**~ RnR ~ !**

**~ RnR ~ !**


	17. NEW CHAPTER

**Hi, everyone! I'm just posting here to say that I've already posted a sequel! It's called; Fairy's Guardian Angel. Well, you guys expected it. You all asked for it. And right now, I have nothing else to say but this;**

**GRAB THAT MOUSE. GET TO MY PAGE. AND GO READ THAT FIC!**

**GO! GO! GO! GO!**


End file.
